Custos et iudex
by No-Name-1996
Summary: -¿Crees que alguna vez ellos merezcan conocer lo que ustedes conocen?- pregunto por mera curiosidad. –El que ellos sean dignos o no, es la cuestión. Sino más bien por cuanto tiempo podremos proteger nuestros conocimientos. Jamás debe caer en manos de ellos- Fue la respuesta. -¿Entonces soy uno de ustedes?- Inquirió. –Eres uno de nosotros desde que naciste, Hiccup- Concluyo. Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: ShiftDragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. Tambien OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por que no se cuanto)**

**Parejas: Sigo trabajando...**

* * *

><p>Desde los mares en que los pescadores realizan con fervor sus labores con cumplir su parte de apoyar y proveer a su pueblo sus alimentos, se alza desde la distancia la gran isla de Berk. De enormes dimensiones, bosques extensos, montañas cubiertas de nieve, playas amplias y una aldea compuesta por sus habitantes. Estos habitantes son conocidos como Vikingos. Personas de carácter rudo y con problemas de tenacidad, lo cual puede provocarte dolores de cabeza que perduran por semanas, ya que su forma de resolver las cosas solo tiene un nombre y es a <em><span>golpes<span>_.

Desde la bahía hasta la casa sobre la colina con entrada al bosque, se encuentra la casa del Jefe.

Es temido y amado, Jefe de la tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, su nombre es Stoick El Vasto.

Su amor y dedicación es una gran fuente de admiración y ejemplo para sus habitantes todo tipo.

De todos, aunque cabe destacar que hay uno en particular que trata de seguir sus pasos.

Este caso particular es conocido como Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, también hijo de Stoick.

-HICCUP! VUELVE AQUÍ! NO EH TERMINADO CONTIGO! – el tono de la voz dejaba en claro que no tenía buenas intenciones para el receptor.

Desde la plaza central de la aldea se puede observar a un niño de 7 años corriendo o huyendo, algo pequeño para su edad y apariencia afeminada, ojos verdes como el bosque que muestran miedo, cabello corto que no se decide entre rojo o castaño. Una túnica con mangas largas que es capaz de pasar por vestido debido al largo hasta antes de la rodilla de color verde lima, pantaloncillos de color café, un cinturón café claro en su cintura, chaleco abierto con piel de oso color café oscuro y botas peludas color negro. Esa táctica de "huir y no dejar que te alcancen" seria dos niños y una niña que venían persiguiéndolo con una bolsa de contenido dudoso. Este niño es conocido como Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hijo de Stoick El Vasto, Heredero al trono de Berk, Ayudante del Maestro de Herrería, Gobber El Rudo. Aunque más recordado por todos en la tribu como Hiccup El Inútil, titulo dado por su cariñoso primo, nótese el sarcasmo.

Un niño que toma la posición de líder, es conocido como Snotlout Jorgenson. Cabello corto castaño, oculto parcialmente por un casco con cuernos; ojos azules y en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Complexión musculosa apropiada de acuerdo a los estándares vikingos, una túnica y chaleco sin mangas de color café oscuro, pantaloncillos de color verde olivo y botas peludas de color café. Él es quien carga la bolsa misteriosa. Para desgracia de Hiccup, es su primo.

Detrás de él, venían los Gemelos Thorston; Ruffnut y Tuffnut. Ambos de cabellos largos, rubio cenizo y ojos azules, aunque la forma de diferenciarlos son por la forma en que manejan su cabello. Ruffnut, la versión niña, maneja su cabello con trenzas a cada lado de su cara y espalda. Tuffnut, versión niño, mantiene su cabello liso y plano. Ruffnut posee una túnica con mangas color plomo, chaleco cerrado y falda de color caramelo. Pantaloncillos de color café oscuro y botas peludas negro azulado. Tuffnut tiene una túnica sin mangas hasta la mitad del muslo de color plomo, cinturón, botas peludas y un chaleco abierto de color café oscuro. Ambos poseen cascos con cuernos.

Las costumbres y tradiciones vikingas se aplicaban a todos los habitantes incluyendo a Hiccup.

Oh mejor dicho, Hiccup no siente que sea capaz de aplicar todo lo que refiere a ser Vikingo.

Siendo sinceros existe la manera vikinga y existe la manera Hiccup, el cual ningún Vikingo le gusta.

Y la manera de Hiccup, involucra algo que todos los vikingos de Berk, o la mayoría, carece… Utilizar la cabeza y pensar.

Hiccup corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, en esperanza de perder sus perseguidores. Cruzar entre la gente, crear obstáculos, pero nada parecía retenerlos de su propósito.

-_Tal vez pueda perderlos, si me dirijo hacia el bosque… Puede funcionar lo conozco tan bien como mi propia villa- _pensó Hiccup

Con esa idea fija en su cabeza, incremento su velocidad más de lo que sus piernas podían. ¿Entre recibir algo que no sabes que contiene pero atrae muchas moscas y la gente pone cara de asco al pasar entre esconderse en un lugar que conoces como la palma de tu mano? Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia.

Había cruzado la plaza para pasar por el camino hacia el Gran Salón y su casa ubicada sobre la colina con vista hacia toda la tribu.

-_Todo esto es culpa de Snotlout, pero como siempre le gusta desquitarse conmigo- _reclamo Hiccup en su mente.

Momentos antes de que se iniciara la persecución; Se encontraban en la bahía, Snotlout y Tuffnut estaban compitiendo por ¿Quién tiene mejor músculos? Mientras Astrid y Fishlegs mantenían una conversación. Astrid era conocida por ser la mejor de toda su generación y el ejemplo vikingo, cabello rubio medio largo recogido en una trenza de lado y ojos azules. Camisa sin mangas azul celeste con hombreras grises, falda roja con púas en todo lo largo, pantaloncillo y botas de color cafe oscuro. Con una estructura delgada. Fishlegs posee una complexión robusta y algo rellena, cabello rubio opaco oculto parcialmente por un casco con cuernos y ojos azules pálidos. Utiliza un traje sin mangas que parece vestido que le llega debajo de las rodillas hecho de piel de oso color café, pantaloncillos y botas peludas de color verde olivo. En medio de la competencia, se acercaba con mucha impaciencia hacia su hermano, Ruffnut que traía consigo una bolsa. Snotlout y Tuffnut dejaron de competir por curiosidad por saber que hay en la bolsa, que Ruffnut cargaba con una cara radiante. Ruffnut abrió la bolsa y ocurrieron diferentes reacciones.

Astrid produjo un ceño profundo y retrocedió varios pasos, Fishlegs se cubrió la boca y empezó a salir corriendo a buscar una cubeta, Snotlout se tapó la nariz y ni aun así evito tener arcadas. Solo Tuffnut parecía inmune al olor del contenido, tal vez por los años de bromas planeadas junto con su hermana realizadas por toda la aldea. Más bien parecía un niño que recibió su primera arma.

Hiccup que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos con la intención de que lo aceptaran en su grupo pero por timidez prefirió observar desde lejos, se había quedado pensativo al ver la competencia de Snotlout y Tuffnut. Con 3 años de entrenamiento en herrería y recién promovido de aprendiz a ayudante, no podía evitar hacer un puchero al ver que no tenía músculos como Snotlout sino firmes como los de Tuffnut. Tenía la esperanza de a medida que creciera tuviera músculos grandes para parecer un poco a su padre. Aunque tiene esperanza en lo que le dijo Gobber, su maestro. _Todo a su tiempo._

Claramente se puede decir quién conoce mejor a Hiccup, y es nada más que el mismo Gobber.

Incluso Gobber reconoce el talento de Hiccup, aunque el sarcasmo hubiera mejor quedado con él.

En general la vida no es mala cuando vives en comunidad y llena de mucha actividad todo el día.

Las vistas en la isla son algo para disfrutar, si eres un Hiccup con un cuaderno y lápiz a mano.

Oh pero ¿Crees que los vikingos lo disfrutan? Disfrutan mas el brillo de un arma afilada, créeme.

Si, no hay nada mejor que un arma recién afilada bajo la puesta de sol, que romántico….

Me pregunto si conocen el concepto de romance…

Salió de su estado pensativo cuando sintió un mal presentimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de niños de su edad y no le gusto lo que encontró. Snotlout y los Gemelos tenían un brillo en los ojos, que solo aparecía cuando tenían planeado algo humillante o doloroso para él.

Genial. Mal tiempo, Mal lugar.

Ahora en tiempo real, en referente a la persecución.

Hiccup estaba a solo una pequeña distancia de llegar a la entrada del bosque, que se encontraba detrás de su casa, cuando tropezó con una piedra. Perdiendo el equilibrio y comenzar a rodar en la misma dirección que él se propuso hasta darse un cabezazo con el tronco de un árbol. Al mismo tiempo Snotlout cansado de jugar el juego de gato y ratón, lanzo la bolsa con toda la fuerza de pudo.

La trayectoria de la bolsa caí directamente hacia Hiccup, quien trataba de sobarse la cabeza en un intento de reducir el dolor. Eh aquí que ocurrió un evento singular…

La bolsa quedo prensada en una de las ramas del árbol, el cual Hiccup choco. Derramando un poco de contenido sobre Hiccup, pero que debido a algo conocido como efecto rebote, la rama reboto la bolsa dirigiéndola donde se encontraban Snotlout y los Gemelos. Quienes se quedaron impresionados con la bolsa regresando hacia ellos y cuando reaccionaron ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo el contenido de la bolsa cayó sobre ellos, dejando un nauseabundo y podrido olor en el aire, dejando a los bromistas probar un poco de su propia medicina. Mientras Snotlout y los Gemelos trataban de quitarse todo lo que tenían encima y al mismo tiempo contener las lágrimas de disgusto y asco que les producía eso.

Hiccup aprovecho la distracción para escurrirse y dirigirse al bosque, lugar que nunca lo encontrarían hasta que él mismo apareciera por cuenta propia.

-ME PAGARAS POR ESTO HICCUP! LO JURO!- era la voz enojada y frustrada de Snotlout al no ser capaz de cumplir su cometido.

-_Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque debo admitir es bueno ver a Snotlout y los Gemelos de esa manera-_ fue el pensamiento concluyente de Hiccup a medida que se adentraba en el bosque.

A medida que adentraba al lugar, Hiccup empezó a notar que el bosque estaba algo silencioso, y eso no decía nada bueno. De pronto uno de los arbustos que se encontraba cerca de él, empezó a sacudirse. Asustado dirige su mirada al arbusto, sin tener ninguna idea de lo que pueda aparecer ante él.

Había mucho silencio en medio del bosque, dejando caerse presa del pánico, Hiccup busco entre sus prendas algo que le sirviera de consuelo y ayuda en medio de esta situación. Lo que encontró fue la daga que su propio padre le había dado por su cumpleaños. La brisa del otoño y el anuncio del invierno proyectaban una escena escalofriante y siniestra aun a media mañana. El arbusto se vuelve a sacudir con más insistencia y Hiccup mantiene su daga entre sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

De entre los arbustos empezó a salir una especie de pelaje blanco, como si sintiera la presencia del niño. La criatura que se encuentra, dirige dos orbes azules brillantes hacia el pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. También OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Sigo trabajando...**

**Agradecimientos:**

**1. IviChi : Agradezco tu review, me alegra que mi historia te parezca interesante.**

**2. TheMysteriousDragonGirl: Gracias por tu sugerencia la tomare en cuenta, esa pareja es mi favorita. Tambien gracias porque me ayudaste a darme cuenta de algo que debí poner en advertencias.**

**3. Gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta inicio de historia. A las personas que le dieron "Follow" o "Favorites" les doy gracias, no esperaba una reaccion tan grande.**

**Sin más inconvenientes, aquí tienen el capitulo!**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-<em><span>thump<span>_- el susto junto con el grito provoco a Hiccup, a caerse sentado en el suelo aun con la daga en sus manos.

Con más insistencia la criatura salió de los arbustos y Hiccup pudo apreciar al fin lo que se encontraba ante él, no pudo evitar recriminarse a sí mismo mentalmente por asustarse de semejante manera. Guardando la daga al darse cuenta de la situación.

En frente de él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Gothi, la anciana de la tribu; curandera en jefe, poseedora de gran sabiduría y una de las personas que el mismo Jefe acude en busca de consejo. Un poco más alta que Hiccup con cabello largo blanco por los años, compuesto de trenzas y el casco vikingo. Toda su ropa consistía de colores grises y tonos oscuros. Con unos ojos de color azul pálido. Posee más poder que el mismo Jefe de la aldea. Se sabe que habla a través de un dialecto antiguo escrito por su bastón, en una de las puntas tenía la forma semejante a la cabeza de un dragón, en tierra o arena; que solo unos muy pocos miembros de la aldea conocen y pocas veces se puede escuchar su voz. Se dice que solo habla a quienes considera apropiados para oírla.

Hiccup en particular siente respeto y cariño al oír de ella, pero no puede evitar tener la incertidumbre sobre que ella puede saber cuánto tiempo de vida tienes al mirar tu lengua, si es real o no. Lo que no sabe Hiccup, es que la aldea cree en el mismo concepto simplemente que ellos, lo que conocen, es que Gothi puede saberlo a través de las uñas de las personas.

Gothi le dirige una mirada que parece comunicar "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" seguida de una que dice "¿Qué es ese olor?"

-Bueno… Una broma de Snotlout y los Gemelos… - fue toda la respuesta de Hiccup

Gothi puso una cara de entendimiento a su respuesta. Todos los adultos en la aldea conocían el trato que Hiccup recibía, todos menos Stoick. Nadie hacia nada por intervenir o ayudar al chico. Pero Gothi y Gobber no eran así.

Con un gesto de "sígueme", Hiccup la siguió de camino a su choza ubicada en las afueras de la aldea. El camino era largo y silencioso, pero lo bueno de todo es que no tenían que cruzar la aldea para llegar a ella. El camino por el bosque era el más corto.

-Disculpa… abuelita Gothi... ¿Pero que estabas haciendo aquí en el bosque?- Pregunto Hiccup

Gothi se le quedo viendo y le señalo una canasta llena de hierbas, transmitiendo el mensaje que salió a recoger hierbas para hacer medicina. La primera vez que Stoick le presento Hiccup a Gothi formalmente, fue apenas cuando tuvo 4 años, recién empezando su aprendizaje como herrero. Cuando Hiccup miro a Gothi lo único que pudo decir fue:

"_¿Eres mi abuelita?"_

Por supuesto a Stoick por poco le da un ataque con la pregunta que transmitía nada más que inocencia propia de un niño de su edad. Una de las leyes de la tribu era siempre respetar a los ancianos sobre todo a alguien como Gothi, que tenía un papel importante en la aldea.

A diferencia de Stoick, la pregunta del niño le produjo una sonrisa a Gothi. Nadie de su familia ni siquiera sus nietos se refería a ella como "abuela" o "abuelita" debido a su posición. En cambio aquí presente frente a ella, el hijo de Stoick, le pregunta si ella es su abuelita.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Gothi responde con una afirmación con la cabeza a la pregunta. Como resultado; un Hiccup con sonrisa y ojos brillantes de felicidad, y un Stoick con labios fruncidos y que no dejaba de murmullar debajo de su aliento cosas como "¿No piensa corregirlo?", "Nunca se sabe que es lo que piensa" o "¿Qué es lo que trama ahora?"

En verdad lo que pasaba por la mente de Gothi en ese momento, es que le hubiera gustado que su propia familia le hubiera mostrado ese cariño, el mismo tipo que Hiccup le presentaba. Se convirtió en la anciana del pueblo debido a su edad y experiencia, considerando que había vivido y presenciado muchas cosas. No estaba dentro de sus planes que los habitantes, sus amigos y su familia la empezaran a tratar de manera tan especial.

Algo que ella no aprecia mucho, el ser tratada de esa manera.

Pero dentro de los beneficios de ser la anciana es que puede vivir lejos de la aldea. Un lugar tranquilo, libre y amplio para ella; algo realmente necesario para ella, en el momento que decidió guardar su arma y dedicarse a la medicina. Aunque pudo transmitir sus conocimientos como curandera a ciertos miembros para ayudar a la tribu, no quería decir que no pudiera evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver, que ellos tenían a sus familias a sus lados.

Por eso cuando Hiccup le pregunto eso, no pudo evitar sentir en su corazón y espíritu, consuelo al oír eso. Al saber que esto podría ser alguna señal de los dioses, una oportunidad para ella ante lo que perdió hace años y también ser capaz de ayudar a formar al pequeño niño, en todo lo que ella sabía; para que se convirtiera en un hombre justo y sabio pero también que sea capaz de transmitir inocencia. Es algo que ella desea con fervor para el futuro de Hiccup. Desde ese momento lo considero su nieto.

La choza a unos pocos metros de distancia y a la vista de sus viajeros, Gothi no puede evitar detenerse cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que la torpeza natural que tiene el pequeño, actué y dificulte el camino.

Llegando al pie de la casa sin muchas dificultades y ningún inconveniente, Hiccup se adelanta para abrirle la puerta a su abuelita, mientras espera que ella entre primero para después seguir él y cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro de la choza, Hiccup no puede evitar notar por enésima vez como su abuelita tiene ordenada su choza. Fijándose que su abuelita se ha puesto a trabajar en algo, sin duda alguna una solución para eliminar el mal olor que él lleva consigo, decide recorrer la choza para entretenerse, aunque siempre viene aquí por sus lecciones y por querer pasar tiempo con ella, nunca llega más de la sala y la cocina.

La choza no era tan grande ni tan pequeña, simplemente lo justo para abarcar una familia de 4 personas con una sala, cocina, tres habitaciones bien grandes y un baño. Toda la estructura del hogar estaba construida con cimientos de madera; el piso, las paredes y el techo. Pero es posible notar que el techo tiene reforzada su superficie superior con heno y paja, sin duda para evitar que la madera se desgaste por los elementos y el clima. En la sala se encuentra una mesa con sillas y es posible apreciar que en el techo se encuentra colgados pequeñas macetas con hierba medicinal junto con otras cosas ¿Estará creando nuevas recetas? Además de una caldera en medio de la sala con una chimenea encima de ella para conducir el humo hacia afuera, trabajando con leña y fuego, lugar que se encuentra Gothi trabajando en ese momento.

Observando que todavía no había sido descubierto en su pequeña excursión, decide ir a la cocina. La cocina tiene el tamaño correcto para cualquier casa en la aldea, pero Hiccup se pregunta ¿Cómo hará para llegar a ella? Recorriendo el lugar con la vista se fija que hay una pequeña escalera con tres peldaños, lo justo para compensar la falta de altura. Desde su posición Hiccup puede notar que hay varios recipientes, algunos se le hacen conocidos; como el de mermelada de fresas y la fórmula para la gripe. Mientras que otros le son desconocidos.

Habiendo acabado, decide dirigirse hacia las habitaciones y recorrerlas una por una.

La más grande servía como enfermería donde se colocaban a los enfermos o heridos en batalla, había tres camillas por lo que podían caber 3 personas dentro. La segunda era utilizada como almacén donde Gothi ponía todas las hierbas que encontraba y preparaba, junto con los libros que tenía para reforzar sus estudios y otros intereses. La ultima habitación, le pertenecía a Gothi donde ella podía descansar y al mismo tiempo estar cerca de sus pacientes. Solo había una pared de intermedio entre ella y sus pacientes. La habitación de Gothi y los pacientes se encontraba en el lado derecho de la casa mientras que el almacén en el lado izquierdo. La habitación disponía de una cama, una mesita de noche, un ropero y un cuarto anexo que servía de baño para ella. Todas las habitaciones poseían por lo menos una ventana para garantizar la circulación de aire.

Cuando Hiccup llego al baño, no puedo evitar rascarse la parte de atrás del cuello en signo de pena. El baño fue diseñado por un sistema que él mismo invento, aunque Berk es un lugar _aceptable_, por decirlo por falta de palabras. Podía sufrir de climas bien crueles y fríos. Bueno un lugar que tiene nieve por 3 meses y graniza los otros 9, puede formar el carácter de uno.

Si es que eres alguien que no tiene un nivel de inteligencia promedio decente y deseos estúpidos de retar a la naturaleza…

El baño fue diseñado de manera que un recipiente que contenía agua era calentada por el reflejo una placa de metal que se producía a cierto ángulo con el sol. Como eso se mantenía todo el día, era posible mantener la temperatura del agua hasta la mañana siguiente en el momento de bañarse. Lo único que requería era alguien que llenara de agua el recipiente después de vaciarlo y es ahí donde entra Hiccup. Puede no tener músculos o levantar cosas pesadas como sus compañeros, sin embargo siendo un visitante frecuente en ese lugar se asegura él mismo de poder ayudar en lo posible a su abuelita en compensación de las lecciones que le da. El baño con agua caliente es una de sus mayores invenciones, tanto que tiene una para él mismo en su propia casa.

Además de ser ayudante en la herrería, Hiccup es inventor. La idea de crear o innovar algo le produce una sensación de euforia que no se quita ni cuando tiene éxito o fracasa dicho experimento, simplemente significa que puede tomar otra forma y cumplir otra función.

Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta delante de si, recibe en la parte de atrás un golpe en la cabeza.

-_Con eso son dos golpes en el día… Se puede decir que mi suerte está mejorando_- pensó Hiccup antes de darse vuelta y quedar enfrente de su abuelita Gothi.

Gothi no le dijo nada ni tampoco le quedo mirando mal, simplemente le señalo una silla que estaba cerca de la caldera para que tomara asiento. Obedeciendo la orden mientras se sobaba la cabeza, se fue a sentar para mirar como Gothi desaparecía en el cuarto de almacén, para regresar con un recipiente vacío y unos cuantos libros en mano.

Dejando los elementos en la mesa, se dirige dónde está su bastón y un saco de arena. Tomando el saco, agarrando una gran parte y la esparce en el suelo en frente de Hiccup; entonces con bastón en mano empieza a escribir en la arena, la lengua antigua por la que ella es bien conocida.

-_Necesito que entregues tu ropa, para hervirla y echarle el remedio para quitarle ese olor. También te daré en ese recipiente, un poco de la solución para que la utilices en ti mientras te bañas. En mi cuarto todavía hay ropas tuyas de las visitas anteriores, así que no te preocupes por la mudada. Después de que te encuentres limpio y seco, empezaremos las lecciones. Tengo que comprobar cómo va tus niveles en la medicina y también en idiomas.-_ Fue el mensaje que Gothi dejo, mientras esperaba a que Hiccup terminara de leer. Dejando el bastón apoyado en una de las sillas.

Hiccup junto con su mentor Gobber, eran los únicos en la tribu que podían entender el lenguaje antiguo de Gothi. Hiccup aprendió de la misma Gothi por lo tanto tiene mejor dominio en el lenguaje que su mentor. Ya que Gobber a veces al traducir lo escrito tiende a equivocarse y decir cosas que no son. Aunque ¿Cómo es que Gobber sabe leer este lenguaje? Es algo que ha permanecido en misterio.

Una vez terminado de leer el mensaje frente a él, empieza a despojarse de todas sus ropas, incluyendo las botas y se las entrega a su abuelita. A cambio ella le entrega el recipiente con el remedio; con las ropas en mano, las tira en la caldera para que el remedio actué. Mientras se fija que el niño entra en el cuarto, a cumplir su labor.

15 minutos después, Hiccup sale de la habitación con una toalla encima de su cabeza húmeda y como vestuario tan solo una túnica verde como la de sus ojos, con unos pies descalzos. Gothi regresa a la habitación después de tender las ropas de su nieto, para que se secaran. Tomando camino donde estaba la arena y el bastón, borró el mensaje anterior y creo otro.

-_Siéntate cerca de la mesa y empieza a leer los libros que traje, mientras preparo algo de té para ti y para mí. Una vez hecho el té, cuestionare todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora y por cada error recibirás un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón._ – Fue el mensaje.

Una vez terminado de leer el mensaje, Hiccup no pudo evitar levantar las manos y cubrir su cabeza con ella, como si pudiera protegerla con eso. Al mismo tiempo que frunció un poco el ceño y los labios. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse la mirada divertida de su abuelita, sabía que le daba satisfacción enseñarle nuevas cosas a él. Sin embargo no quiere decir que le gusta su manera de enseñar. Aunque entre Gobber y ella, no puede decidir quién es peor en sus métodos de aprendizaje.

Al ver que la mirada no disminuía más bien aumenta el factor de diversión que contenía, cambio su expresión para hacer un puchero.

Gothi dejo a su nieto con sus libros para botar el contenido de la caldera y llenarlo con agua nueva, empezando a preparar el té. Recogiendo las hierbas necesarias para realizar el té y también manteniendo un ojo en su nieto, Gothi no puede evitar recordar el propósito que ella misma se impuso respecto al futuro de su nieto.

_Hiccup no es un vikingo y nunca lo será._

Fue el mensaje que le transmitió a Stoick y a Valka, padres del niño. Días después de nacer y ella fue llamada para ver al futuro heredero. Stoick se puso rojo de cólera y salió de la habitación para calmarse, mientras que Valka se le quedo viendo y le dijo con la mirada "¿Por qué?" Era de admirar la calma y la templanza que Valka ejecuto en ese momento.

Dejando su bastón de lado, se acercó hacia ella; que se encontraba descansando en cama junto con la criatura, por las labores de parto. Una vez a la altura de su oído.

-Este niño es grande, lo reconozco y lo siento… sin embargo su lugar no es con nosotros, su espíritu aclama otro lugar. Lugar junto a sus iguales- fue lo que comunico a la madre.

Una vez listo el té, preparo dos tasas y las sirvió en la mesa donde se encontraba su nieto estudiando. Tal vez Hiccup no sería lo que su padre esperaba que fuera, pero mientras esté en su poder, preparará a su nieto con lo mejor para que él pueda sostenerse por sí solo. El amor que siente por Hiccup es real, así como el mismo que él siente por ella. Hiccup merece ser feliz y que mejor manera que permitir siendo tú mismo. Incluso si vas en contra de todo en lo que creciste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. También OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Declarare la pareja oficial en el 6 capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Desde las calles de la tribu, es posible oír el resonar del golpe de martillo sobre el metal. En la herrería se encontraba Gobber El Rudo. Un hombre algo barrigón y con musculatura, con prótesis como miembros y un diente frontal; una en su mano izquierda y otra en su pierna derecha producto de un combate contra dragones, posee un bigote largo rubio que le es capaz de realizar trenzas en él y unos ojos azules celeste. Una camiseta sin mangas color crema junto con un chaleco de piel de oso color café claro, con unos pantaloncillos hasta el tobillo color café oscuro y una bota izquierda color negro. Era calvo por lo que utiliza el casco vikingo, como signo de lo que es y también para ocultar su calvicie.<p>

Posee el título de Maestro de Herrería en toda la isla de Berk y mentor de Hiccup. Debido a su prótesis en su mano izquierda, la creo de tal manera que pudiera intercambiar diferentes herramientas con ella y efectuar su trabajo en la forja.

La herrería consistía en una estructura más amplia que el tamaño de una casa, conteniendo dos pisos. El primer piso actuando como la tienda y el lugar de trabajo, con cuatro puertas que conducían diferentes direcciones. Una en la pared izquierda y las otras tres en la pared derecha, dejando suficiente espacio para las mesas de trabajo, la fragua y la rueda de afilamiento. El resto de las paredes estaban decoradas con herramientas para realizar el trabajo en la forja.

La primera servía de entrada/salida al lado izquierdo con una ventana y un mostrador para los clientes, quienes desean los servicios y donde son atendidos. Antes de llegar a la segunda puerta se encontraba una ventana al lado derecho que tenia vista a la calle y el panorama, la puerta se dirigía a un pequeño estudio que le pertenecía a Hiccup, quien no estaba presente. La tercera conducía a unas escaleras y una puerta trasera; las escaleras llevaban al segundo piso que era la casa de Gobber. La ultima puerta, era la puerta hacia el calabozo subterráneo, donde Gobber guardaba todas las armas en exceso, llegado el caso que en una batalla no tuviera tiempo de reparar armas lo suficientemente rápido.

Todas las estructuras que se encuentran en la tribu están hechas de cimientos de madera; y reforzamientos de heno y paja en los techos, todos menos EL Gran Salón.

Mientras Gobber seguía trabajando con el metal ardiente, tomando la forma de una espada, pudo escuchar murmullos y conversaciones fuera de su tienda sacándolo de su concentración. Dando los últimos retoques y observando que su trabajo no necesita más moldeo, dejo su proyecto para descubrir lo que ocurría afuera de sus puertas.

Una vez afuera y dejando su tienda bajo llave. Se encamino hacia la plaza central del pueblo, desde su ubicación podía ver una acumulación de gente enfrente de algo.

Cruzando y atravesando entre la gente, llego a primera fila para observar como el Jefe de la tribu, repartía una reprimenda a Snotlout y los Gemelos. Stoick El Vasto, así como se aclama su nombre, un hombre de gran musculatura, uno de los más fuertes de la tribu, cabellera y barba arregladas en trenzas de color rojo, ojos color verde pálido, y también reconocido como uno de los más grandes Jefes en la historia de la tribu. Con una gran túnica mangas cortas de verde oscuro, cinturón color café oscuro, una armadura color gris que cubría su zona frontal, botas café oscuro y una gran capa sobre sus hombros azul oscuro. Portando el casco vikingo, como el mayor de los honores.

También el mejor amigo y hermano en batalla de Gobber, y padre de Hiccup.

Gobber pudo notar con gran facilidad el olor nauseabundo que desprendían los niños, mientras ellos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas evitar mostrar miedo frente al Jefe. Dando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, pudo notar que a una distancia de él se encontraban Astrid y Fishlegs. Seguro que ellos serian capaz de iluminar un poco la situación. Abandonando su posición se dirigió donde los otros niños se encontraban, un pequeño monte pero lo suficientemente alto para observar la reprimenda sin entrar al círculo de curiosos.

Astrid fue la primera en notar su venida, manteniendo una expresión calmada. Fishlegs parecía que no podía quitarse las uñas de la boca. Un signo claro de nerviosismo del chico.

-Muy bien, aquí ocurrió algo y estoy seguro que ustedes me pueden explicar- Gobber dando inicio la conversación.

-Ah… bueno… fue idea de Snotlout y los Gemelos…- declaro Fishlegs

-Ellos decidieron realizar una broma a Hiccup, sin embargo la travesura les cayó a ellos- El aporte de Astrid fue de más de ayuda.

-¿Dónde está Hiccup? "_Espero que se encuentre bien el chico y con ese olor no deseo que se meta en problemas"_-Cruzaba por la mente del Herrero

-Yo no tengo idea ni me interesa – respondió Astrid

-Astrid! No tienes que responder de esa manera! Él es un miembro de nuestra tribu, también! Como miembros de la tribu nos debemos preocupar los unos por los otros… Bueno… Yo me fije que se dirigía camino al bosque… seguro con la idea de esconderse y evitar a Snotlout y los Gemelos- comento Fishlegs dejando sus uñas en paz y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

La información de Fishlegs, le dio a Gobber algo que pensar. "_Snotlout y los Gemelos detrás de él, no hay duda que Hiccup se dirigía al bosque a encontrar refugio ahí. Si es así ¿Dónde estará ahora?"_

Dirigiendo su vista alrededor de la aldea, en esperanza de encontrar un mechón de cabello que no decidía su color. Algo en la orilla del ojo capto su atención y levanto la vista, la choza de la anciana. La choza se encuentra fuera de la tribu aunque también está ubicada en un punto donde ellos la pudieran ver, al igual que la anciana pudiera verlos a ellos. Desde donde él se encontraba podía observar humo salir por la chimenea, sin duda anunciando la presencia de la anciana en el lugar.

Tomando en cuenta eso y la posición del sol, encontró su respuesta de donde puede estar Hiccup. Hiccup realizaba su trabajo como ayudante desde el inicio del día hasta media mañana y después se dirigía donde la anciana Gothi para sus lecciones. El único que sabía sobre las lecciones que Gothi impartía a Hiccup, era Gobber.

Gothi una vez bajo hasta la aldea, donde lo encontró en su tienda y pidió hablar con él. Por supuesto después de superar el susto de la forma en que Hiccup se refería a ella y que también sabía algo del lenguaje antiguo de Gothi.

En ese momento Gothi, le pidió a su nieto que se retirara para hablar en privado con Gobber, Gothi le contó la opinión que tenia de Hiccup, y también la reacción tanto de Stoick y Valka.

Valka y Valhallarama, eran hermanas muy parecidas; aunque también muy diferentes. Valhallarama poseía una gran complexión que le proporcionaba fuerza y agilidad, mientras que Valka era delgada pero dependía de su velocidad y tamaño para pelear, también utilizaba la cabeza para crear estrategias de batalla. Valka y Valhallarama poseían el mismo color de ojos, unos verdes color bosque y el mismo color de cabello castaño. Valka poseía un cabello largo que lo arreglaba en trenzas, mientras que Valhallarama lo mantenía medio largo amarrado en una coleta. Sin duda Hiccup heredó más de su madre de lo que se pudo esperar.

Valka utilizaba una túnica mangas largas color verde, con pantaloncillos, cinturón y botas café oscuro. Valhallarama usaba una túnica de mangas cortas, pantaloncillo, hombreras, armadura, botas y cinturón de tonos café. Bien diferentes pero juntas eran una fuerza imparable, nadie creía que Valka era la mayor cuando Valhallarama era más alta que ella, una cabeza. Valka también era conocida por sus ideas de encontrar paz con los enemigos. Otra peculiaridad era que Valhallarama, era la única que mataba a los dragones. Valka no podía hacerlo, nadie sabía por qué.

La inteligencia no es algo muy apreciado en una tribu donde todo involucra fuerza bruta y cero pensamientos. Es que la tribu siempre ha dependido de la fuerza para resolver todo, incluso la plaga que los ataca de vez en cuando. No son mosquitos, no son piratas ni tampoco sus enemigos jurados, los marginados; aunque si hablamos de enemigos jurados, ellos ocupan el segundo lugar.

Son DRAGONES. Criaturas aladas dominantes de los cielos, poseedores de garras y fuego, escamas que cubren todo su cuerpo y recordados por los vikingos como maquinas de matar. Dragones atacan a Berk cada cierto tiempo, por lo tanto siempre hay que estar atento. Pero solo cuando cae el sol, para aprovechar el elemento sorpresa y las dificultades de los vikingos para ver en la noche.

Valhallarama encontró su destino en medio de una batalla, dejando a Valka sin familia. Años más tarde se anunciaría la boda de Stoick y Valka, quienes después traerían al mundo a Hiccup. Pero meses después el destino seria cruel, una noche durante un ataque, un dragón rapto a Valka. Separándole de su familia.

Gobber al principio no entendía la razón de Gothi, de querer mantener en secreto las lecciones que impartía a Hiccup, pero de todas formas juro no decir una palabra. No fue hasta que meses de trabajar y enseñar a Hiccup; entendió el motivo y el mensaje de Gothi a los padres del chico.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando oyó un ruido sordo detrás de él. Lugar donde están Astrid y Fishlegs, dando media vuelta encontrándose algo que no se ve todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón<strong>** Review**

**IviChi: Agradezco tu review, es bueno conocer las opiniones de los demás, sobre lo de la pareja ya eh puesto un anuncio al respecto. Busca arriba.**

** Nightmare thmda: Me alegro que sea de tu agrado la relación de Hiccup y Gothi,pienso que si de verdad hubieran puesto una relación entre ellos en la serie, seria algo como esto. Por cierto el titulo esta escrito en latín, utilice Google traductor, significa Guardián y Juez.**

**TheMysteriousDragonGirl: Jajajaja por lo menos te hice reír ¿no es así? Lo de las parejas no te preocupes, yo ya tenia a mi pareja escogida para esta historia desde el inicio, simplemente quería saber la opinión de la gente.**

**Esta historia mi idea es hacerla extensa, todavía estoy empezando así que tal vez habrá momentos en que no se sepa que escribir para el próximo capitulo. Solo pido paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. También OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Declarare la pareja oficial en el 6 capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Por lo visto alguien quería imponer respeto.<p>

Astrid se encontraba boca abajo junto con su cuerpo hacia el suelo, encima de ella estaba Fishlegs que la mantenía en su posición con un aprisionamiento desde sus brazos. Fishlegs demostraba miedo en su mirada pero también una resolución nunca vista en el chico, el joven es considerado algo sumiso por los adultos aun con su masa corporal. La mirada de Astrid demostraba lo mucho que odiaba su posición y también las intenciones de lastimar a Fishlegs, amigo o no.

- Por la barbas de Odín! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa ahora a ustedes dos?! –exclamó Gobber captando la atención de los niños y preocupándose por Fishlegs.

-Fishlegs cree que puede corregirme, porque si! –declaro con orgullo herido Astrid, quien deseaba lastimar al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

-No es verdad Astrid! Simplemente te dije que no hablaras de esa manera de Hiccup… -Aunque al final el tono de su voz bajo, su mensaje fue bien claro.

-¡¿NO ES VERDAD?! Fishlegs! Hiccup simplemente está cumpliendo su nombre. Hiccup, el pequeño de la manada! Hiccup, el accidente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre defenderlo? Para empezar no se comporta digno de un futuro vikingo- declaró completamente enojada Astrid, con el impulso de su enojo se libró de su prisión para quedar enfrente del otro vikingo.

Gobber no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. Solo podía procesar en su mente _"__Que bueno que Hiccup, se encuentre fuera de la aldea. No quisiera saber cómo reaccionaría si escuchara lo que Astrid pensara de él."_ Gobber sabe que Hiccup tiene una especie de capricho por la chica, pero tiene esperanza de que lo superara con el tiempo. "_Aunque no de una manera agradable…"_

-TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DE ESA MANERA DE ÉL! TU Y YO NO SOMOS MEJORES QUE SNOTLOUT Y LOS GEMELOS, NOSOTROS SOLO NOS QUEDAMOS VIENDO COMO OCURREN LAS COSAS! PERO NO PIENSO QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS SI VAS A INSULTARLO DE ESA MANERA! –exclamó con voz poderosa Fishlegs, atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban observando al Jefe con los pequeños bromistas.

-Ah, sí! ¿Por qué no piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados? No me interesa tu opinión si lo que digo a sus espaldas son insultos hacia él. Además no es de tu incumbencia. –Fue la respuesta de Astrid.

-Insultar a alguien a sus espaldas, es la manera de los cobardes y tramposos. Astrid, tu aclamas ser la más justa y valiente de los vikingos de nuestra generación. Sin embargo tu orgullo será la piedra con la tropezaras y en ese momento caerás. Cuando caigas te darás cuenta que no eres mejor que nadie, sino lo contrario. ALGUIEN QUE NO CONSIDERA A UN MIEMBRO DE SU TRIBU, COMO UN COMPAÑERO. NO ES DIGNO DE LLAMARSE VIKINGO. Lo defiendo porque siento, que es lo correcto. –Concluyó la conversación de forma tajante Fishlegs, tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar el ritmo de sus latidos.

Astrid solo podía quedarse con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, ante la pasión que Fishlegs defendía a Hiccup. Notando la atención que atraían, le dirige una mirada asesina al chico y se marcha con el poco orgullo que conserva hacia su hogar. Fishlegs trataba de procesar lo que había hecho, había corregido y gritado a Astrid, algo que los adultos pocas veces hacen. Sin embargo en vez de sentir miedo, sintió como si algo pesado que estaba en su pecho fuera removido. Se sentía feliz, feliz de por fin poder hacer lo que creía era lo correcto. Con esa conclusión dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y levanto la mirada.

Todos los adultos le observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, bueno todos menos Gobber y su madre que lo miraban a él con orgullo. Gobber, por haber defendido a su ayudante. Su madre aunque seguro no oyó toda la conversación, sabe de quién estaban hablando.

-Debo decir que lo dice el chico, es cierto en todo sentido de la palabra.- Aclamo Stoick El Vasto, dándose espacio y quedar frente al chico.

-Stoick… Señor…. Bueno…. Ah… yo… _"genial donde esta esa pasión que tenía hace unos momentos" _– enfrente de Stoick, Fishlegs no podía evitar volverse gelatina por el miedo.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, logrando volverlo tenso por el contacto –Debo decir Fishlegs, que aunque seas pequeño de edad. Captas muy bien lo que se refiera a mantener una tribu unida, aunque no pude saber a quién defendías con tanto fervor. Lo suficiente para ir en contra de la chica Hofferson, pero déjame decirte estas empezando a convertirte en alguien grande. Tal vez no llegues a ser un gran guerrero, pero serás un gran hombre que impondrá mucho respeto en el futuro. Te lo aseguro. –Dando unas palmadas en el hombro, Fishlegs tratando no hacer visible su dolor. El Jefe se retira y ordena a los padres de Snotlout y los Gemelos, que se deshagan de ese olor y que le apliquen un castigo apropiado para ellos.

"_¿En verdad ese era yo?"_ – fue el único pensamiento de Fishlegs.

Con el retiro del Jefe, todos sus habitantes regresan a sus actividades correspondientes del día. Snotlout y los Gemelos, eran conducidos por sus padres hacia sus casas, a través de unos jalones de oreja. Su madre fue una de las ultimas en retirarse, dándole un afirmamiento con la cabeza. Signo de orgullo. Para después continuar con sus deberes.

Gobber es el único que queda junto a él. Después se acerca y le da unas palmadas en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuertes para provocar perder el equilibrio.

-Es bueno saber que todavía hay hombres de verdad en esta tribu. Te estoy agradecido Fishlegs, por haber defendido a mi ayudante a sus espaldas. Sabes yo también deseo protegerlo pero tampoco puedo hacerlo, Hiccup tiene que aprender a defender sus propias batallas y ganarlas. Tú, Fishlegs, has hecho algo que brinda consuelo a este corazón duro lleno de vikinguez; defender a alguien porque es lo correcto. Sabias ¿? Lo más difícil de hacer en este mundo es seguir lo que tu corazón dice, hoy Fishlegs, tú has podido hacer eso. –finalizo Gobber dando palmadas en su hombro.

Fishlegs solo se podía quedar paralizado, procesando las palabras de Gobber. Cuando logro hacerlo no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza hacia el mismo, él no es una persona grande como ellos aclaman que él es. _"TU Y YO NO SOMOS MEJORES QUE SNOTLOUT Y LOS GEMELOS, NOSOTROS SOLO NOS QUEDAMOS VIENDO COMO OCURREN LAS COSAS!" _Las palabras que le dijo a Astrid, ahora lo persiguen.

-Bueno, olvidémonos de toda esta cháchara, que te parece en compensación te creo tu primer arma. Eres el único que no ha recibido una ¿cierto? - Pregunto Gobber

Era verdad, Fishlegs era el único sin arma propia. Astrid poseía un hacha de doble filo, Snotlout un mazo con púas y los Gemelos tenían lanzas de doble punta. Hiccup no se sabe mucho de él, pero ha habido ocasiones en que por breves momentos pudo observar una daga oculta dentro de su chaleco.

-Si no es mucha molestia, Señor Gobber, me gustaría un martillo como arma –No desea involucrarse con nada filoso, por lo tanto un martillo es la mejor opción para él.

-Ooh, un martillo… de acuerdo, tenemos un trato chico. Te lo entregare en unos días, mientras tanto sigue mi consejo y escóndete de la chica Hofferson o por lo menos mantente en lugares públicos donde no pueda hacerte algo. Le diste donde le mas duele a esa chica, JAJAJAJAJAJA –Las carcajadas de Gobber no hacían más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Fishlegs al comprender su posición.

"_Santísimo Thor! ¿Qué rayos me he llegado a meter? Acéptalo Fishlegs, metiste la pata y bien al fondo esta vez" _–El aura depresiva de Fishlegs, no era notada por Gobber que todavía se pegaba carcajadas.

Terminando de reírse, Gobber se despide de Fishlegs para regresar a su tienda y continuar con su trabajo. Hiccup no regresaría hasta después del almuerzo, pasaría un rato en la tienda y después se iría al bosque. Según lo que le comento su aprendiz, iba al bosque a poner en práctica sus conocimientos de curandero recogiendo hierbas y llevándoselas a Gothi. Tal vez se pondría a tomar apuntes o dibujar algo que le llame la atención. Nunca se sabe con ese chico.

Aun con una nube depresiva, Fishlegs no pudo borrar la sonrisa que tenia formada en su cara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. También OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Declarare la pareja oficial en el 6 capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Después de haber almorzado y haber terminado sus lecciones con su abuela. Hiccup, con su ropa seca y libre de olores pestíferos, tomaba el camino de regreso hacia la aldea en medio del bosque.<p>

-"_Por lo menos, logré equivocarme en menor cantidad que las veces anteriores. Todavía siento los golpes que me dio el primer día que me cuestionó."-_ Recordaba Hiccup, mientras avanzaba por el sendero.

Habiendo terminado sus deberes del día, solo le quedaba pasar un rato en la tienda y después decidir ¿Qué hacer con su tiempo libre? Al parecer los dioses estaban deseosos de algo de entretenimiento porque lo siguiente que supo Hiccup, es que se deslizaba con gran velocidad sendero abajo. Seguro culpa de su torpeza natural. No solo le bastaba resbalarse, sino tenía que caer en una tabla de madera seca que en ese momento se convirtió en un trineo. En medio de su viaje pudo notar que se dirigía a una dirección diferente que la propuesta.

-AAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿Qué hice ahora, para merecer esto?! –Fue lo último que exclamó Hiccup, antes de caer en hoyo. _–__thump__-_

-Aaarrrggghhh… _"__Por lo menos caí en tierra y pasto, no quiero volver a tener otro accidente que involucre daños a mi ropa"_ –Es lo más que pudo procesar Hiccup al momento de sentarse y observar sus alrededores.

Era una cala, un refugio natural inmerso dentro del bosque. Con una profundidad de 15 pies y un radio de 100 metros. Paredes rocosas que sirven de fuerte, soporte y estructura. Presentando vegetación y arboles sobresaliendo en las paredes, proveyendo sombra en el terreno. El terreno tiene una combinación de cuarto menguante lunar y la letra "u", en el lado izquierdo. Cubierto de césped, flores silvestres, unos parches de tierra y algunas rocas dispersas que sirven como asiento. La otra extensión de tierra, está compuesto de agua, en el lado contrario. Una laguna, Hiccup desde su posición puede observar movimiento en el agua, sin duda indicación de vida. La laguna muestra indicaciones de conexión con el mar, tal vez por dentro, por los peces que circulan.

Hiccup se levantó del lugar de su aterrizaje, dirigiendo la vista por todo el lugar. Era una gran caída por donde vino, milagro no se quebró un hueso. No como Gobber, que un día en sus tiempos de aprendiz, se quebró el hueso del dedo gordo de su único pie con la pata de una mesa en la tienda; no tenía idea que su mentor podía gritar de manera tan_masculina-mente_.

Más tarde Gobber negó apasionadamente que tal suceso ocurriera.

Y después tuvo que ser llevado a la casa de Gothi, con ayuda de algunos vikingos lo llevaron al cuarto de pacientes y Gothi arrastro a Hiccup en el camino para ser testigo del procedimiento de curación.

Una memoria no muy agradable.

Desechando la memoria de su mente, sacudió sus ropas y emprendió su camino en recorrer el lugar. Había gran cantidad de árboles en la superficie de la cala que dentro de ella, proporcionando un camuflaje, creando dificultades para encontrar el lugar. Una superficie en una de las paredes, con forma de precipicio, le indico que hay entrada/salida de la cala, la desventaja era que estaba muy alta y había que escalarla para llegar a ella. Dirección hacia el oeste, dentro de los rayos del sol. Dentro de la extensión de tierra del lugar, un poco más a la izquierda del centro.

Ningún problema para Hiccup, quien disfruta escalar a lugares altos pero las paredes no inspiraban confianza para realizar el ejercicio.

Una cueva, con tal vez 7 metros de profundidad y 2 metros de alto. Fue su siguiente descubrimiento, no era húmeda ni tampoco mostraba señas de tener dueño. Perfecto para un refugio. La posición de la cueva quedaba fuera del rango del sol, en dirección en el este, por lo tanto no se veía perturbada. No tan cerca ni tan lejos de costa de la laguna. La cueva quedaba ubicada cerca del extremo derecho de la laguna.

Entre el precipicio y la cueva, se encontraban dos rocas enormes. La proporción de 2 Hiccups y medio, de altura. Una grieta de espacio entre las rocas, despertó su curiosidad. Apoyándose en una de las rocas, hecho una mirada dentro de la grieta. Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que salió de sus labios, al parecer la cala no solo tenía un precipicio como entrada/salida también, por su pequeña excursión, también contaba con otra entrada/salida hacia el bosque. Prueba de ello, la grieta en medio de las dos enormes rocas, en verdad es una puerta que desde su posición indicaba simplemente tenía que caminar.

Trabajar en la herrería, el accidente de esta mañana, sus lecciones, encontrar la cala y recorrerla; fue suficiente carga en su cuerpo de 7 años para tomar descanso y recostarse en una de las rocas que tenía un árbol dando sombra, cerca de la puerta colosal. La cala era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, arrullando a Hiccup a tomar una siesta.

-_thump_-

Antes de poder tomarse una siesta, el sonido de algo cayendo dentro del lugar perturbo la tranquilidad y paz de la ensenada. Desde la posición de Hiccup, él no podía ver lo que había disturbado el lugar pero dentro del rango de su visión no había nada que indicara el origen del sonido. Lo cual significaba que o quien, está detrás de la roca en la que él esta recostado cerca de la cueva. Buscando en su chaleco su daga, sin embargo no puede evitar tener deseos de darse un golpe en la cara, por no recordar que se la presto a su abuelita cuando el cuchillo que estaba usando ella no tenía filo. Prestando la daga mientras él estudiaba y ella la utilizaba para preparar el almuerzo de ambos.

Indefenso y sin nadie que sepa donde se encuentra; era muestra de que tal vez, hoy Loki decidió patearlo en su trasero para alterar su suerte. Miedo circulando en sus venas, tomando bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar su corazón se dio vuelta lentamente alrededor de la roca, por lo menos saber a qué se enfrenta.

Resulta que se asustó para nada, pero eso no significará que bajara su guardia. Lección de Padre.

Únicamente lo que podía observar era que alguien había tenido el mismo accidente que él.

Gateo un poco hasta ocultarse en otra roca que se encontraba cerca de él. Obtuvo mejor vista.

En realidad, el alguien, es un niño. Tal vez de su misma edad y parece ser de su misma altura.

No había nada que indicara que fuera un peligro, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba boca abajo.

Sintiéndose un poco más valiente, se levanta de su escondite y se acerca al desconocido. Cabellera corta, con aspecto rebelde en su opinión, hasta los hombros de color negro con algunos tonos en azul y piel blanca, aunque demuestra que estuvo en contacto con el sol. Una túnica de mangas largas y pantaloncillos color negro, era lo único que llevaba de atuendo. Lo más notorio es que estaba descalzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Tal vez algo de OCC en los personajes. También OOC de parte mía. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Rincón**** Review:**

**1. Lady Nightmare thmda: Me alegro que te gustara la confrontación de Fishlegs y Astrid, dejame aclarar no desprecio ni odio ninguno de los personajes, simplemente me pareció necesario marcar el primer paso.  
><strong>

**2. IviChi: Lamento no haber puesto los capítulos como te dije, pero descuida no me eh olvidado de mi historia. En este capitulo declarare la pareja oficial.**

**3. Lightscales15: Me alegro que te guste mi historia por cierto ¿A qué te refieres que escribo excelente?**

* * *

><p>Hiccup se encontraba intrigado por esto, no conocía a nadie lo suficientemente valiente o necio para andar descalzo en esta estación. Menos cuando están a unas pocas semanas de iniciar el invierno y comenzar los preparativos de Snoggletog.<p>

"_¿Por qué tiene ese nombre tan tonto? Sigue siendo un misterio"_

Fue forzado a salir de sus pensamientos. Al aparecer, el desconocido estaba despertando de su sueño no deseado y él estaba demasiado cerca de él. Antes de poder siquiera retroceder un paso, el niño levanto la cabeza tratando de ubicarse, lo más seguro es que no tiene idea de cómo llego aquí.

Optando por una posición más segura, el niño se sentó y empezó a sobarse la frente. Aprovechando que todavía no había sido descubierto, comenzó a retroceder sin apartar su vista de él. Dos pasos fue lo más que pudo avanzar hasta que una mano agarro su muñeca derecha impidiendo su avance. Hiccup era capaz de notar la fuerza en solo en el agarre, podían tener las mismas características pero en fuerza el niño sería superior a él.

El niño dejo de sobarse la frente para dirigir su mirada a Hiccup. Nariz pequeña algo aplastada, cara con todos los aspectos propios de un niño, ojos ligeramente rasgados y un pequeño mechón en medio de sus cejas. Ojos verde bosque encontraron ojos verde amarillentos. La mirada del niño transmitía precaución mientras que Hiccup transmitía pánico, sentía que no podía apartar su mirada de él.

Las siguientes acciones solo sirvieron para confundir a Hiccup, el niño parecía estar olfateando algo, como un perro, y acercándolo con el agarre que tenía, empezó a olfatear alrededor de él. Cuando termino de hacer su pequeña tarea, dando una afirmación con su cabeza para si mismo, su mirada ahora transmitía curiosidad total hacia él.

Con cuidado el niño obligo a Hiccup, hasta que estuvieran en la misma posición que él.

Observando y manteniendo su mirada, colocándole frente uno del otro.

No lo soltó, solo cambio la ubicación de su agarre en vez de su muñeca ahora era su mano.

-Uuumm… aah… ¿hola? – Hiccup en un intento de iniciar conversación.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes? –dijo el niño

-¿Ah? –Respondió Hiccup confundido

-Esas cosas, que son pequeñas pero… las tienes en tus cachetes –fue lo único que le dijo

Si Hiccup antes estaba confundido, ahora está perdido. "_Cosas… pequeñas… tienes en tus cachetes…" _ Fue un minuto lo que basto para Hiccup, pensar y encontrar su respuesta. Comprendiendo sus palabras "_No se está refiriendo…."_

-Por cierto todavía no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Toothless! Ahora me puedes decir ¿Qué son esas pequeñas cosas que parecen escamas que están en tus cachetes? ¿Y porque tienes una cicatriz en la barbilla? –El recién introducido Toothless parecía no contener su curiosidad.

-Ah, bueno… Me llamo Hiccup… No son escamas lo que hay en mis cachetes, se llaman pecas… y sobre la cicatriz, no lo sé… -fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Hic-cup… Hicc-up… Hiccup! Entonces eso se llama pecas ¿Cómo te aparecieron? –Pregunto Toothless.

-Pues yo no tengo idea… pero mi abuelita dice… que mis pecas pueden ser besos del sol –Respondió Hiccup sonrojándose un poco por su respuesta.

-Entonces si te doy un beso ¿te saldrán más pecas? –Inquirió Toothless

Antes de poder formular una respuesta, Hiccup sintió su cara sostenida por dos manos pequeñas. Lo último que pudo procesar fue que Toothless le daba un beso en cada cachete. La cara de Hiccup se ruborizó por semejante atrevimiento e inesperado giro de eventos.

_-" !¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! No sé qué hacer en este tipo de situación y nunca me eh encontrado en este tipo de predicamento! Nadie se ha interesado en mis pecas, jamás!" _–Era todo lo que cruzaba en la mente de Hiccup

Toothless observaba el rostro de Hiccup, en esperanza de que aparecieran más de esas "pecas", como dice él. Al ver que no tenía resultado a la primera, decidió aumentar la cantidad de besos en sus cachetes. Hiccup no podía soportar el atrevimiento de Toothless, intentando librarse de su agarre sin embargo sus intentos probaron ser inútiles, Toothless tenía un buen agarre.

-Es una lástima… No pude hacer que aparecieran más pecas… oye, tienes la cara toda roja… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupado Toothless al dar una buena mirada al estado de Hiccup.

-No gracias a alguien… si es… que preguntas… ¿Por qué no mejor te preguntas a ti mismo? – Respondió con sarcasmo Hiccup, entre tratar de liberarse de Toothless y su asalto a sus cachetes, tenía la cara tan roja que pondría en vergüenza a un tomate y le faltaba un poco el aire.

-En mi opinión tu estas bien, aunque no sabía que podías cambiar de color. Dime ¿Puedes cambiar a otros colores? –Al parecer Toothless no conoce o no capto el sarcasmo. Porque lo siguiente que pregunto lo hizo con emoción en sus ojos por descubrir si Hiccup podía tener otros colores.

Hiccup consiguió librarse del agarre de Toothless, previniendo otro ataque inesperado. Toothless solo pudo hacer un puchero al ver que Hiccup no lo iba a dejar seguir descubriendo.

-Se puede saber qué haces! Primero me olfateas, después me besas y ahora me preguntas ¡¿si puedo cambiar de color?! Ahora es mi turno ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Exclamó Hiccup, cansado de las confusiones que Toothless generaba, señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-Oye ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –Fue la nueva pregunta de Toothless

-¿Uh? – eso descolocó completamente a Hiccup, quien abandono su postura.

-Dije que si quieres ser mi amigo… aunque está bien que no quieras… como has visto soy raro…siempre estoy interesado en cosas nuevas… y no tengo ningún amigo… así que ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –Toothless no pudo evitar decir eso con pena y timidez, el rubor presente era indicador de ello, aunque esperanzado en la respuesta de Hiccup. Apartando su vista de Hiccup para dirigirla a sus manos y ponerse a jugar con ellas.

-_"No lo conozco, desde que despertó no ha hecho más que jugar conmigo, decir cosas raras, jalarme de un lado a otro… pero…" _–Hiccup reflexionaba

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, levanto su mano derecha en dirección a Toothless. Quien levanto su mirada para encontrarla con la suya y lo miraba curioso por el gesto pero también confuso.

-Es un apretón de manos, es así como primero se empieza una amistad o algo… con un contacto físico… solo te advierto que te vas a aburrir conmigo después de unos días –Fue la respuesta de Hiccup quien aparto su mirada para ocultar su rubor y la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos.

"_Él no es diferente de mi… solo quiere a alguien a su lado…"_

Feliz Toothless más no podía ser, y también se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba alegre.

Uno no puede imaginar lo que prepara el futuro, por cada camino que tomas.

Respondiendo con un gran apretón y una gran sonrisa, mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

Iluminando el momento con los rayos del sol, indicando el atardecer que surgía en el día.

Avanzando con fe ciega en este camino que juntos han decido tomar y compartir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: -realizo una ligera reverencia- Si con esto no dejo mis intenciones claras, entonces no queda más que decirlo -corrige su postura- Declaro como pareja principal Toothless x Hiccup.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, peliculas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

* * *

><p>Stoick avanzaba por las calles, respondiendo y mandado saludos a cada habitante, quienes le daban un gracias por un buen trabajo. Stoick no piensa detener su marcha hasta alcanzar su meta, en este caso era la herrería; hogar y lugar de trabajo de su mejor amigo y hermano en batalla, y lugar que esperaba encontrar a su hijo.<p>

Stoick no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde está Hiccup? No había visto al niño desde que lo dejó en manos de su amigo en la mañana y ahora ya era de noche, anunciando el final del día. Tenía la preocupación que hubiera un ataque de dragones más adelante por ser las últimas semanas de otoño para después empezar el invierno. Lo único bueno que han conseguido de 300 años de guerra contra las bestias, es que para estas fechas, ellos solo atacan una vez y después vuelven hasta la siguiente primavera. Momento en que el invierno termina y el mar esta descongelado, permitiendo la reanudación de labores en la aldea.

Con paso firme y la herrería a solo unos cuantos pasos, Stoick redujo la distancia a nada y toco la puerta. Escuchando como el sonar de martillo contra metal ardiente se detenía, pasaron unos breves minutos para después que la puerta se abriera y la cara de Gobber asomara en ella.

-Stoick! Hey ¿Qué tal?... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Acaso ya es hora para ir al Gran Salón a cenar todos juntos? –Gobber abandono su posición, para salir al encuentro de su amigo y saludarlo como hermano que es para él. Con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

-Jajajaja Gobber, a mí también me da gusto verte! Se nota que has estado trabajando todo el día. De hecho mi amigo tienes razón, ya es hora de la cena. Me gustaría encaminar a ti y a Hiccup –Una vez terminado su saludo, contesto Stoick.

Gobber no pudo evitar hacer una mueca a la mención de su ayudante. Siendo sinceros, Gobber espero a que Hiccup regresara a la tienda después de la hora del almuerzo y no ha tenido señales de él. De eso hace horas. Y ahora con Stoick, aquí presente, no tiene idea de cómo manejar la situación.

-Bueno… la verdad… es que… es que lo mande hacer un recado! Así es, lo mande hacer un recado-

-¿En serio? Pues ya debería de estar aquí, si lo mandaste hacer un recado ya debió de haberlo cumplido –La mirada escéptica y la ceja levantada de Stoick, le decían a Gobber que tal vez su respuesta no fue muy convincente que digamos.

Gobber estaba empezando a sudar grandes gotas de sudor en su espalda, todo debido a la mirada interrogativa que Stoick estaba generando. Tal vez posean la misma altura, pero no quiere decir que fuera de batalla Stoick no sea tan intimidante como lo es dentro de ella.

-¿Padre? ¿Gobber?- Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

Gobber agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses que se encontraban arriba en Valhala. La voz de Hiccup le había salvado del interrogatorio de Stoick y él no es, no tan bien como espera, un buen inventor de excusas.

Stoick y Gobber dirigieron su vista al interlocutor de la voz, en el caso de Stoick; el tuvo que dar media vuelta ya que la voz venia de sus espaldas. Ahí frente ellos estaba Hiccup, tenía la ropa un poco polvosa y su cabello algo revuelto pero nada se veía fuera de lo normal.

-Muy bien, ya que todos estamos presentes, será mejor dirigirnos al Gran Salón. Hiccup cuando lleguemos a la casa, tomaras un baño y te cambiaras de ropa. –Declaro Stoick, tomando la mano de Hiccup e iniciando la marcha hacia el Gran Salón.

Antes de partir Gobber hizo esperar a Stoick y a Hiccup, para cambiarse de prótesis en su mano. Un martillo por un tenedor.

El camino hacia el Gran Salón desde la Forja era algo extenso, pero unos 10 minutos pasaron y ya se encontraban a puertas de él. El Gran Salón se encontraba dentro de una montaña o mejor dicho la montaña misma era el Gran Salón. Siendo su tamaño el doble o triple de las puertas. Las puertas eran de gran altura tal vez de unos 8 metros, hechas completamente de madera y vigas de metal. En sus caras frontales, se encontraban tallados dragones. Para ser una villa que odia a estas creaturas, fueron muy buenos en la elaboración de este tallado. A los costados de las puertas se encontraban unas estatuas vikingas con unas antorchas antes de las puertas, en función de iluminación.

Stoick soltó la mano de Hiccup para hacer los honores de abrir las puertas del lugar. Dentro el lugar era totalmente diferente de lo que se muestra afuera. Desde la entrada un pequeño pasillo compuesto de estatuas vikingas hechas de piedra. Un gran espacio, lo suficientemente grande para abastecer a todos los habitantes y aun así tener espacio, sostenido por 4 grandes y gruesos pilares de madera, mesas y bancas en todos lados. Al lado derecho, Una puerta que conducía hacia la cocina y el cuarto de almacén de alimentos del lugar. También disponía de un gran mostrador para la repartición de alimentos. Los pilares y las paredes llenas de tapices, contaban las innumerables leyendas que habían nacido en la aldea desde su fundación, también había una pared donde se observaba la línea sucesora de progenitor y descendiente como Jefe actual y futuro jefe de la tribu. Todas las paredes tenían antorchas esparcidas eficientemente para iluminar el lugar.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era que en el centro de ese lugar, formando un círculo con mesas y piedras que actuaban como barrera, se encontraba una enorme fogata manteniendo cálido y confortable el establecimiento. Encima de la fogata se encontraba colgando, desde las orillas de un orificio allá en el techo, una estatua de un dragón, un terrible terror cree que le menciono una vez su padre reflexionó Hiccup.

El Gran Salón era el lugar más bullicioso y con mayor actividad de toda la aldea, aparte del mercado claro. Miembros y familias vikingas entabladas en conversaciones, creando un ambiente alegre y animado en el establecimiento. La alegría aumentaba si habían vikingos borrachos por el hidromiel que se servía, en ese estado los vikingos son conocidos por hacer cualquier tontería.

En este lugar se realizaba todo tipo de actividades, desde celebraciones y presentaciones hasta reuniones y discursos. Su espacio invitaba a todos a utilizarlo de la manera que quisieran.

Stoick de nuevo tomo la mano de Hiccup y junto con Gobber, avanzaron hasta la mesa del Jefe. Lugar que se ubicaba en dirección hacia las grandes puertas en el extremo norte de la fogata, así Stoick era capaz de saber quién entra y quién sale. Una vez llegados a la mesa, Stoick encomendó Hiccup a Gobber, diciendo que él iba a traer los platos de comida. Gobber tomando una banca con espalda a las puertas mientras que Hiccup tomo la contraria. Quedando de forma diagonal con el chico.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus miembros en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

**Rincon Review:**

**1. LightInfinite18 : Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste las publicaciones de la semana.**

**2. TheMysteriousDragonGirl : -Te abraza, te entrega galletas y te ve salir por donde apareciste- Jajajajaja Me alegro que te gustara la escena de Toothless y Hiccup, te cuento me inspire en un fic que leí por ahí. Siempre me ha parecido bonita la gente con pecas.**

**3. yusefan halackti fanny alejo : Gracias por aportar tu amor a esta pareja jajajaja. Si me preguntas si puedo hacer historias con diferentes parejas, tendría que pensármelo, no pienso realizar otra historia hasta que termine esta.**

**4. IviChi : Tranquila, todo saldrá bien y tengo confianza de que te gustara como lo desarrollo.**

**5. Lady Nightmare thmda : El amor desde la infancia es uno de los mas lindos, opino lo mismo que tu. También hay otros amores que son bonitos.**

**6. fanatico z : Como no tienes perfil, no te puedo enviar PM XD Pero no importa igual te tomo en cuenta. Jajajaja en serio te deje tan impresionado ¿? Considero que todavía estoy empezando...**

**7. akira kiryu : Aqui tienes los siguientes capitulos. La vida es mas divertida cuando te dan limones y tu haces jugo de uva.**

* * *

><p>-Y bien chiquillo ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Por poco pones a este gran hombre en aprietos con tu padre –Inicio Gobber la conversación, una vez seguro que Stoick estaba fuera del rango.<p>

-Pues… me quede en el bosque dibujando… y sin querer tome una siesta… Sin embargo debo decir que el lugar donde me encontraba… no era un lugar que había explorado antes… -Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hiccup.

Algo totalmente Hiccup, en opinión de Gobber.

-Pues esa siesta, paso a ser un buen sueño. Mañana harás 400 clavos como castigo por haberme preocupado. –Dijo Gobber cruzando brazo y prótesis sobre su pecho.

-¿Eeehh? Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso! –Se quejó Hiccup.

-Pues debiste habértelo pensado antes de desaparecer y dejarme preocupado. Y como te acabas de quejar, te aumentare otras 200 a tu castigo. –

-Ggggoooobbbbbbbbeeeerrrrr! – fue el chillido infantil de Hiccup.

-Nada de nada, chiquillo malandrín! Ahora acepte su castigo como hombre…. Eh… digo como niño que es. –Declaro Gobber.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Gobber –Contraataco Hiccup.

-Silencio. Y punto final Hiccup. Mañana harás 600 clavos o ¿Quieres que aumente la cantidad? –Una ceja alzada de Gobber encontró la mirada de Hiccup.

Hiccup se desplomo en la mesa en total rendición, brazos totalmente estirados a lo ancho de la mesa. Hacer clavos es lo más aburrido en su opinión, siempre se tiene que hacer el mismo proceso una y otra vez, no era lo mismo que un martillo o una espada porque esos pueden tomar diferentes tamaños y formas, moldearlos de acuerdo a su dueño para que no se vuelva un estorbo sino como un miembro de su cuerpo. Algo esencial para un maestro de la herrería. Dar vida a un arma y crearla de manera que se vuelva parte del portador.

Lo que Gobber no sabía es que Hiccup no le había dicho la verdad. Él nunca tomo una siesta, entre estar jugando y conociendo a Toothless, Hiccup había olvidado volver a la villa para dar señales de vida a su mentor. Fue tanta su diversión con su primer amigo que cuando llego la hora de irse, no pudo evitar desear tener más tiempo para seguir jugando. Toothless compartía sus sentimientos, la cara de reproche que puso cuando se despidieron fue prueba de ello. Sin embargo Toothless le dijo que iba a estar una semana en la isla y después se iría para pasar el invierno en otro lugar junto con su familia, pero le aseguro que en la próxima primavera volvería para seguir jugando con él.

Gobber tiene tendencia a confundirlo, a veces actuaba como su papá. No son Padre e Hijo por sangre, pero tal vez dentro de la mente de Gobber, él sea el hijo que nunca tuvo. Otro misterio en la tribu, es porque Gobber no está casado ni porque tampoco tiene hijo. Gobber tiene buen porte y gran atractivo, según las vecinas y las mujeres que hablan en el mercado que a veces tocan la línea de chismosas y parlanchinas.

Si quieres difundir una noticia rápido en la aldea, solo necesitas hablar con una de ellas. La noticia habrá llegado hasta los yaks, las gallinas y las ovejas, los animales de ganado y suministro de la aldea.

Fue leve, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que todo referente a Toothless debía permanecer en secreto. Decidió hacer caso a sus instintos, después de todo es gracias a ello que ha sobrevivido y escapado de las bromas y golpes de Snotlout y los Gemelos.

Dando por terminada la conversación. Gobber cambio el tema y le empezó a preguntar que como fueron sus lecciones con Gothi. Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un puchero en la cara del niño y que sus manos subieran a proteger su cabeza, provocando una carcajada a pata suelta del vikingo. Era bien sabido que los bastonazos de Gothi no eran para nada lindos, incluso Stoick sufrió de ellos cuando cometió alguna imprudencia cuando Gothi empezaba como anciana sabia del pueblo y Stoick como nuevo Jefe de la aldea.

Hablando del Jefe, él se encontraba ya cerca de la mesa con los platos de comida en mano y empezó a repartir los alimentos a cada quien. Hiccup compuso su postura para quedar sentado mientras su padre tomaba asiento al lado él.

Solo se quedó viendo con ceja alzada a su mejor amigo, preguntándose si Gobber finalmente había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Para después ver a su hijo, quien tenía una mirada de reproche hacia su mentor. Stoick a veces no puede evitar ver en su hijo, el rostro de su mujer. Hiccup era imagen de su madre, pero versión masculina y estilo Hiccup, el recuerdo de la persona quien alguna vez estuvo a su lado coloco un velo de tristeza en su corazón, pero rápidamente lo aparto para no ahogarse en ello.

Una vez terminado el ataque de risa, todos los ocupantes de la mesa empezaron a comer. Momentos después se acercó una de las vikingas, asistentes del día en el Gran Salón, para repartirle tarros hidromiel a los hombres y un tarro de agua al niño.

Durante las comidas, Gobber trataba de contarle a Hiccup, el hecho de cómo perdió sus dos prótesis. Describiendo escenas de peleas y muchas cosas sangrientas y desagradables. Fue la intervención de Stoick, que evito que Hiccup vomitara su comida por la imaginación producida por el relato. Un poco más y hubiera perdido el apetito o el deseo de comer. No por nada llamaban a su mentor, Gobber El Rudo.

Cuando Gobber y Stoick estaban a mitad de su comida, notaron que el salón había quedado en total silencio. Se miraron el uno al otro y después notaron que Hiccup estaba mirando hacia su lado derecho, con el tarro de agua en mano.

Al lado de Hiccup, se encontraba Gothi junto con su bastón, que era de mencionar era más alto que ella o tal vez casi la altura de Stoick. La razón por el porqué del silencio en el lugar, Gothi rara vez bajaba a la aldea. Generalmente por su edad y estado físico.

-Anciana Gothi ¿A qué se debe el honor a que descienda a la aldea? –Cuestiono Stoick

Gothi solo le dio una mirada breve a Stoick, para después dirigirla a Hiccup queriendo transmitir un mensaje por medio de los ojos. Una vez terminado eso, ella tomo lugar en la misma banca que se encontraba sentado Gobber. Una de las asistentes, le trajo a ella un tarro de agua al momento de sentarse.

-Creo que… solo quiere acompañarnos a cenar Stoick… ¿No es así? Anciana Gothi –Pregunto Gobber.

Un afirmamiento con la cabeza fue la respuesta de Gothi, quien decidió tomar un trago. Hiccup había vuelto a resumir su comida cuando su abuelita se sentó. Stoick y Gobber al ver la actitud del niño, decidieron no complicarse mucho y continuar con la cena. Todos los que estaban presentes en el salón, al ver que nada había pasado, decidieron continuar con lo que hacían.

Hiccup, se sentía feliz en su interior, este tipo de situación era lo más semejante a lo que tenía a una cena familiar. Y le gustaba mucho, el tener a todas las personas que quiere y aprecia en la misma mesa que él.

"_No me molestaría tener una cena de esta manera, más seguido"_

Sin embargo, Hiccup noto que algo faltaba en la mesa. Mejor dicho, en el espacio entre su padre y él. Alguien debería sentarse ahí, alguien el cual él debería llamar madre o mamá. Desde que tiene memoria, su familia solo ha consistido de su padre, su mentor Gobber y su abuelita Gothi. Pero él no recuerda a nadie a quien puede referirse como mamá.

Su padre jamás habla de su progenitora y nunca se enlazo con otra mujer.

Todos sus compañeros tenían a sus madres con ellos, pero Hiccup no sabía lo que era tener una así que nunca sintió envidia por ello, incluso cuando a veces se burlaban de él por no tener una madre. Esos son los días en que tiene más heridas en su cuerpo, pero las tiene con honor, que no tenga una no significa que debas insultar la madre de otro. Encargándose de usar un poco de ingenio e inteligencia suya para crear una broma a ellos por atreverse a burlarse de la pérdida de un padre. Porque eso es lo que él cree, que perdió a su madre.

"_Me pregunto ¿Cómo será tener una mamá?"_

Hiccup sabe que es inútil desear algo que nunca has tenido y que tal vez jamás tendrás. Por lo tanto detiene su tren de pensamientos hasta ahí. Después de las comidas, se inició el momento de escuchar y compartir anécdotas en los ocupantes de la mesa. Gobber y su padre dominaban la conversación con sus historias, Gothi les golpeaba con el bastón por cada vez que exageraban un poco la historia. Sin duda evitar que influenciaran de mala manera a su nieto. Una vez terminada la cena, Stoick y Hiccup se encaminan a su hogar mientras que Gobber se encarga de llevar a Gothi a su choza. Una vez repartido las buenas noches y cada quien por su camino, es como se da por concluido el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

* * *

><p>El inicio de un nuevo día, era capaz de verse con los rayos del sol asomándose por el este. Nadie aprecia este evento deleitante, por querer seguir en el reino de los sueños. Bueno siempre hay una excepción ¿no?<p>

Cerrando la puerta de su casa con todo el sigilo posible que es capaz de hacer, Astrid recién levantada y vestida, junto con su fiel hacha. Arma conocida por usarla para amenazar o casi rebanar las cabezas de sus "pretendientes", como se refieren ellos mismos. En opinión de ella, ellos son solo unos acosadores, Snotlout siendo el primero de su lista en recibir el filo de su hacha.

Descendiendo las escaleras con lentitud, una vez tocado el suelo da media vuelta para confirmar que nadie se ha levantado. Luego salir corriendo al bosque, tan solo una ubicación en su mente. Su zona de entrenamiento. Bueno no es exactamente suya, es más bien compartida con su hermano mayor.

Silver Hofferson. Hijo mayor de la familia Hofferson y hermano de Astrid. Cabello medio largo rubio atado en la parte de atrás en una trenza con una cinta roja en la frente, ojos azules como los de Astrid, camisa con mangas cortas color rojo brillante, hombreras color gris, un cinturón café con una calavera de hebilla, pantaloncillos verde olivo y botas peludas negras. Tiene una forma firme y un poco musculosa, aunque sea delgado. Si no fuera por la posición de la trenza, la altura y la diferencia de 7 años, la gente diría que son gemelos. Los gemelos Thorston son más que suficientes, muchas gracias.

Astrid admira a su hermano pero también repudia ciertos aspectos de él. Silver es conocido por ser el mejor en su generación, no hay nadie quien le pueda plantar cara. Tiene una espada como arma. Sin embargo Silver no le interesa ese tipo de cosas, solo es fuerte porque desea proteger a su familia. Admirado por sus compañeros y un rompecorazones con las chicas de la aldea por su apariencia, Silver dedica lo mejor de sí solo a Astrid. Dedica como primera prioridad entrenar y pasar tiempo con su hermanita. Silver es amable y generoso, si alguien necesita ayuda y se lo piden, aceptara con gusto hacerlo.

Silver y Astrid son polos opuestos. Si Silver es calmado, en las situaciones donde sus emociones pueden explotar, Astrid es lo contrario. Si Astrid es pésima en la cocina, Silver es lo contrario. Aunque Silver hace lo mejor que puede para ayudarla a mejorar, pero por ahora no hay avance.

"_Silver es el orgullo de la familia, el orgullo de Mamá."_

La Señora Hofferson, según las historias de su papá, presentaba la misma personalidad que Silver pero después se volvió adicta a ser aclamada ser la mejor. Todos los miembros Hofferson, debían sobresalir en algo. Era una regla no escrita. Ser el "mejor" en algo.

El apellido Hofferson estaba manchado, su apellido era recordado como los temerarios. Pero todo cambio en un evento de hace 3 años, cuando su tio Finn Hofferson se enfrentó solo al Flightmare. Solo aparece cuando la Aurora Boreal, está presente en el reino del Dios Tyr, El rey de los cielos y cuando Nótt cumple su función como anunciador de la noche.

Un dragón de tamaño mediano con una apariencia casi fantasmagórica, brilla cual neón en un tono celeste. Tiene un cuerpo similar al del Skrill y al del Fireworm, sólo que éste posee brillantes escamas. La verdad no se sabe mucho lo que ocurrió en el enfrentamiento pero es sabido por todos, que Finn Hofferson se paralizo de miedo ante este dragón. La fama de Silver ha sido capaz de ocultar esa sombra, pero nadie olvida algo como eso. Sobre todo los que son Hofferson.

En opinión de Silver, ¿Qué sentido tiene sobresalir? Silver era bien hábil en actividades como la pesca y la caza, pero la madre de ellos no lo aprobaba sin embargo mientras Silver fuera el número uno en los entrenamientos de combate podía hacer la vista gorda.

Silver y sus compañeros no se encontraban presentes en la aldea, están realizando un campamento de supervivencia en alguna zona de la isla guiados por el padre de Snotlout, Spitelout Jorgenson. Segundo en comando de la tribu.

Este vikingo es conocido por ser un gran asesino de dragones y ser el padre de Snotlout. Ojos verde pálido, cabello corto castaño oculto parcialmente por su casco, una barba de tres días, gran complexión musculosa, hombreras, pantaloncillos y botas peludas de color café oscuro. Posee una túnica sin mangas de color plomo con un cinturón color café claro.

Normalmente seria Gobber el guía, pero la aldea está en necesidad de armas. Así que no era una opción.

Astrid llego a la zona de entrenamiento. Un sector amplio y firme en el bosque, árboles rodeándola todos con marcas de hachazos, marca que ella estuvo ahí. En el césped era posible notar, marcas de espadazos, prueba de su hermano. Ella diseñaba un entrenamiento en que imaginaba que todos estos árboles, eran dragones listos para atacarla y devorarla. Repartiendo hachazos de un lado a otro, mientras realizaba técnicas evasivas y contraataque físico en los momentos que le tomaba recuperar su hacha para dirigirla a su siguiente objetivo.

Empezando con unos ejercicios de calentamiento, su hermano dice que es mejor calentar antes de hacer el entrenamiento para evitar lesiones. Una vez finalizado los ejercicios, tomo su hacha con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos para visualizar en su mente su zona de batalla.

-Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh! –Con un grito de guerra, abrió sus ojos y es como dio inicio a su entrenamiento.

Astrid quería ser como Silver, el más fuerte de todos. Pero sobre todo quería reconocimiento de su propia madre. Astrid al nacer siendo mujer, solo provoco decepción en la vida de su madre. Su padre en cambio estaba muy feliz de su nacimiento y vivía orgulloso de ella.

Para Astrid tener el reconocimiento y un "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Astrid." la haría muy feliz. Quería que le dedicara las sonrisas y miradas que le daba a Silver. Quería ser alguien ante los ojos de ella. Astrid quiere a Silver pero no puede evitar los celos que tiene. Su madre nunca la reconoció a ella, solo era alguien que ocupaba una habitación en su casa. Para su madre solo existían su padre, Silver y ella misma. Astrid no existe ahora y nunca en adelante, aunque espera cambiarlo en el futuro.

Era bien sabido para los miembros de la tribu, que aunque las mujeres vikingas puedan ser tan habilidosas como los hombres. Ellas no tendrían tanto reconocimiento y respeto como los vikingos. Pero lo que Astrid teme y desea evitar, es que si no logra el reconocimiento de su madre a su persona, algo en su interior le dice que así como se encuentra; ella será utilizada como moneda intercambiable a favor de los beneficios que su familia puede conseguir a través de un matrimonio.

Astrid tiene miedo, miedo de no ser capaz de decidir su propio destino y ser encomendada a manos de un extraño. Si ella no encontraba pareja en la aldea, lo más seguro es que sería ofrecida a otros vikingos de otras tribus. Este año era bien importante para todas las tribus vikingas, se daría un evento en que se anunciaría a sus posibles herederos/as al trono de las tribus provenientes. Una vez anunciado a los candidatos, se esperaría a que estos cumplieran 10 años para confirmar oficialmente su herencia, si se completa no hay forma de cambiar al heredero/a escogido.

Según la información que Fishlegs le compartió, antes de la broma de Snotlout y la discusión que tuvo con él sobre Hiccup. De solo recordar la forma en que Fishlegs la dejo pasmada y la mirada de indiferencia de su madre cuando llego a casa, le provoco aumentar la fuerza sobre su hacha. El lanzamiento fue perfecto, creando una hendidura algo profunda en el tronco de un árbol.

Este año, para Snoggletog, llegarían dos tribus a Berk para celebrar las fiestas en conjunto. Miembros de la alianza vikinga en todo el archipiélago. Solo era permitido para este evento de herencia, la presencia del Jefe actual y los candidatos presentes. Después de celebrar las festividades; Stoick, Hiccup y posiblemente Snotlout partirían con estas dos tribus hacia el punto de reunión. Aunque pensándolo con más claridad, es posible que Gobber también asista en el viaje. Gobber y Stoick siempre están juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Debe ser esa la razón por la que Gobber está trabajando muy duro, dejar todos sus deberes hechos para salir sin ningún cargo de conciencia y poder acompañar a Stoick más tranquilo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, al notar que estaba disminuyendo su velocidad para evadir los ataques enemigos. Un ceño fruncido se presentó en sus cejas, ocultas parte por su fleco en el lado derecho. Su cuerpo ligeramente flexionado y su hacha balanceándose con gracia en su mano dominante. Dejo salir un chasquido de desaprobación con la lengua. Retomo su entrenamiento sin ningún pensamiento en mente.

Si quería lograr sus objetivos debía esforzarse mucho, tal vez mucho más de lo que se esforzaba ahora. En este mismo instante ella está peleando y como la luchadora que ella misma espera convertirse, ella no detendrá su lucha hasta el último aliento de vida.

Astrid tiene miedo, pero así como tiene orgullo jamás admitiría que ella tiene miedo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

**Rincon Review**

**1. IviChi : Jajajaja verdad que es interesante como es la relación de Hiccup con cada uno de los personajes.**

**2. Bimori : Gusto en conocerte, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer la historia y postear un review. **

**3. fanatico z : A que te refieres con que habran muchas preguntas? Por cierto no entiendo a que te refieres con que nunca te decepciono. Apenas estoy comenzando.**

**Anuncio: Tengo que decirles que las próximas publicaciones serán en la tercera semana de diciembre, motivo debo realizar mis exámenes que me exige mi universidad. Aviso de antemano.**

* * *

><p>Fue cuando el sol llego a su punto más prominente en el día, que se acordó que se había salteado el desayuno. Ahora era el momento del almuerzo. Su estómago rugía, recordando su descuido. Debía recuperar energías si quería continuar con su entrenamiento, no puede permitirse fallar en batalla así que tampoco debía hacerlo en sus entrenamientos. Con un movimiento circular de hacha con su mano, emprendió camino de regreso a la aldea. Con su espalda al bosque y en frente de ella el sendero que la conducirá a Berk. Los sonidos de los animales, con los preparativos finales para recibir el invierno, y la brisa del viento rozando las copas de los arboles; fueron sus únicos compañeros en el regreso.<p>

Si Astrid hubiera volteado y observado un poco más allá de su posición, pudiera haber notado una figura oscura con unos llamativos ojos verde amarillento analizándola.

Astrid no tardó mucho en llegar a la villa, para después dirigirse camino al Gran Salón. En medio del camino se encontró a los gemelos. Pero no se acercó a ellos, el olor todavía no se despegaba de la piel de ellos. Si esta era la situación de ellos, Astrid deseaba por todo lo que es bueno que Snotlout no se le acerque aun con ese aroma. Afortunadamente no se cruzó con él, según Ruffnut, quien mantenía una distancia apropiada para no marearla, la madre de Snotlout lo tiene trabajando en las granjas de la tribu.

Una vez dentro del Salón, Astrid y los gemelos recogieron sus almuerzos del mostrador para sentarse en una mesa cerca de la fogata en el centro. Empezando a comer. Mesa que ellos ocupaban desde que conformaron el grupo. Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, no pudo encontrar la figura de Fishlegs. Seguro escondiéndose de ella, al reconocer lo que hizo.

-Hey Astrid –La voz de Ruffnut, aclamando su atención.

-¿Qué quieres Ruff? –La voz de Ruffnut, detuvo a Astrid para continuar su almuerzo.

-Hoy es el día –inicio Ruffnut.

-¿Ah? –La ceja alzada de ella, era clara muestra de que no tenía idea a que se refería.

-Hoy es el día en que los grandes vuelven del campamento. ¿Tu hermano no está con ellos? –Inquirió Ruffnut con una ceja alzada y tenedor con comida a medio camino.

Haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza, Astrid podía afirmar que la gemela tenía razón. Hoy es el día en que su hermano volvería de su campamento junto con sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón, Ruff. –Concluyo Astrid resumiendo su almuerzo y permitiendo el silencio reinar la mesa.

Tuffnut, después de comer, se quejaba que no era justo que los castigaran por una pequeña idea. Bueno la pregunta sería si se pudiera considerar pequeño, al hecho de que para intentar quitarte la porquería que tenías encima debías usar heno. Que es la comida de los animales y lo más cerca que tenían en ese momento. Stoick no estaba complacido al oír que los animales escaparon y crearon una estampida en toda la aldea debido al aroma.

Ya disfrutado el momento y cada quien por su camino. Astrid emprendió marcha hacia afuera, quería que le revisaran el hacha. El último movimiento con ella, estuvo fuera de coordinación en su opinión. De camino a la forja, pudo observar como una figura pequeña abrir la puerta con rapidez para después salir corriendo. Gritando cosas como "NUNCA JAMAS!" o "LIBERTAD!" Solo conocía a una persona capaz de entrar y salir a su antojo en la forja, además de Gobber.

Sin duda alguna, lo que acaba de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás e ignorar las exclamaciones de Gobber, era Hiccup.

Llegando a la forja se acercó al mostrador, desde su posición se encontró con Gobber en vista hacia la puerta, quien tenía una cara de fastidio e incredulidad, y un martillo recién hecho en su única mano. Entregando su hacha y pidiendo que la revisara, se quedó afuera esperando el veredicto del herrero, estaba prohibido entrar a la forja. A menos de que fueras Stoick o Hiccup.

Gobber le dijo que su hacha no presentaba problemas, solo necesitaba algo de balance y una buena afilada. Con ese diagnóstico espero a que su arma estuviera lista y después le fue entregada. Agradeciendo por el servicio, se retiró del lugar para volver al entrenamiento. Solo decidió tomar 3 horas de entrenamiento para después declarar por concluido todo por hoy.

Mientras paseaba por la villa, se dio cuenta que algunos de los habitantes empezaban a mirar a otro lado. Lo que al inicio eran unos pocos, ahora eran todos. Dirigió su vista hacia donde ellos miraban. Ahí en la entrada del bosque, con la luz del crepúsculo, aparecía la figura de Spitelout Jorgenson. Marchando con paso firme hacia adelante.

Detrás de él, se encontraban los futuros vikingos de la aldea. Entre ellos, su hermano. Se sentía feliz de saber que había vuelto, aunque se notaba que tenía algunos raspones, estaba entero. Permitió una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sus miradas cruzaron. Abandonando su grupo para llegar hasta ella.

-Astrid! ¿Cómo estas mi querida hermana? –El saludo de Silver consistía en un abrazo de oso.

-Silver! Suéltame en este instante! –El rostro de Astrid presentaba un sonrojo, al ser levantada del suelo y sostenida por su hermano.

-No quiero! Una semana sin verte y ahora me niegas el derecho de mostrar mi afecto! No lo creo señorita. Aunque fijándome bien en tu apariencia, diría que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento. Mira se te desarreglo la trenza. –Silver abandono su abrazo para darle vuelta a Astrid y empezar acomodar su trenza.

-Te preocupas por pequeñeces Silver, y ¿qué es eso de señorita? Soy una peleadora, no una señorita –reclamo Astrid mientras dejaba a su hermano su camino en su cabello.

-Astrid, por mucho que me enorgullece que sepas defenderte y pelear como un hombre. Te conviene también saber comportarte como una mujer. ¿Qué harás cuando te enamores? –Silver diseñaba una trenza detrás su cabeza, la misma forma que él utiliza.

-¿Enamorarme? Preguntas cosas raras Silver. ¿Te refieres a la posibilidad de que me guste alguien? –Inquirió Astrid con una ceja alzada, aunque su hermano no podía verla por estar detrás de ella.

-Eso mi querida hermanita, es enamorarse. Tener a alguien quien te gusta por lo que eres y te acepta por cómo eres. Algo simple pero fundamental en la vida. –Silver termino la trenza después de decir eso.

Al sentir que su hermano había terminado, pensaba darse la vuelta para encararlo frente a frente. Silver de vez en cuando le decía cosas raras, pero esto se lleva el premio gordo. Sin embargo no pudo moverse por dos manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo una ligera presión pero transmitiendo el mensaje. No moverse. Sintió las manos de Silver abandonar sus hombros, para después sentir algo enrollarse en su frente, manteniendo su fleco fuera de su ojo. Un fuerte nudo detrás de su cabeza y las manos de su hermano ya no estaban ahí.

Astrid con los dedos de su mano izquierda, toco la superficie de aquello que rodeaba su frente. Era suave al tacto, pero la presión era firme y también ayuda a evitar que el fleco hincara su ojo. Algo que ella encuentra molesto. No había duda, era una cinta. El mismo tipo de material que usa Silver para mantener en lugar su cabello sin llegar a estorbarle. Astrid se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué te parece mi regalo? La conseguí del mismo color de tu camisa, celeste. Se lo mucho que te molesta que tu fleco te hinque el ojo, además déjame decirte hermanita la trenza te luce mejor así como la tienes ahorita. –La mirada y sonrisa de Silver no transmitían más que afecto fraternal a Astrid.

Astrid no tenía palabras, por lo tanto la única respuesta que dio fue una dulce sonrisa a su hermano. Silver siempre estaba pensando en ella, incluso cuando a veces la molesta y la hace enojar, pero eso es lo que más aprecia de él.

Queriendo expresar su gratitud, tomo desprevenido a Silver cuando Astrid decidió abrazarlo por cuenta propia. Brazos rodeando su abdomen y una cabeza ocultándose en su pecho. Silver se sentía afortunado de lograr este tipo de reacción en Astrid, normalmente él es el afectivo pero supone que para todo hay una primera vez. No queriendo hacer esperar a su hermana devuelve el abrazo con todo el cariño que tiene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

* * *

><p>Regresaba con paso pesado desde la cala hasta la casa sobre la colina, que tenía una puerta trasera en vista al bosque. Hiccup se sentía cansado a más no poder y le dolía todo su cuerpo. Al parecer perdió la cena, porque cuando llego a la puerta, las estrellas ya estaban en el firmamento. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, mete la cabeza para saber si su padre se encuentra en el hogar, la falta de actividad en la chimenea y la penumbra del hogar es su respuesta.<p>

Hiccup se cuestiona el porqué de esta situación, hasta que recuerda que su padre, la noche anterior le dijo que pensaba ir a tomar con su mentor. Se puede tener suerte de vez en cuando ¿no?

La casa no era tan impresionante. Una estructura de dos pisos aunque un poco más amplia que las chozas comunes. Compuesta por los materiales que se utilizan en la aldea para su construcción. El primer piso contenía la sala, la cocina, la caldera con su chimenea, una mesa con 3 sillas, una puerta delantera hacia la aldea, una puerta trasera hacia el bosque, unas escaleras en el lado derecho y una habitación en el lado izquierdo, que era donde dormía su padre. Las escaleras no disturbaban el camino hacia la habitación. La habitación de su padre contenía una cama bien grande, dos mesas de noche, un enorme armario, una ventana con vista hacia el Gran Salón y un cuarto anexo que era el baño.

El segundo piso le pertenecía totalmente a él, ahí en su alcoba tenía su cama, su escritorio lleno de papeles que el mismo escribió o dibujo, una mesa de noche, una puerta anexa que era donde estaba el baño, su ropero y una ventana con vista hacia el bosque.

Sabiendo que está libre de recibir una reprimenda de su padre, por llegar a estas horas. Entra dentro de la casa y cierra la puerta por donde vino. Avanzando hasta la sala que era donde estaba la caldera, reviviendo el fuego y añadiendo leña. El calor se expande de manera rápida en el lugar espantando el frio que vivía antes de su presencia. Decide dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse algo, ya que perdió la cena.

Regresando a la sala con ingredientes en mano, los echa en la caldera mientras le agrega agua. Después deja un tazón pequeño vacio y una cuchara en la mesa. Tiene ganas de una sopa con pedazos de carne y vegetales. Observando que la comida no se queme y que cocine de manera correcta, con ayuda de una escalera con forma de tijera con ruedas de 8 peldaños, va donde está el tazón y lo llena de comida, y aparta la caldera del fuego.

El esfuerzo le provoco ardor en sus músculos adoloridos, pero no se podía quejar. Gobber, desde que llego a la forja, lo puso trabajar en su castigo. Paso gran parte de la mañana realizando los benditos clavos, por lo menos Gobber le trajo el almuerzo desde el Gran Salón, para después decirle que alguien tenía una orden de un martillo. Su mirada interrogativa, impulso a Gobber continuar, diciéndole que era la primera arma de Fishlegs.

Comprensión lleno sus sentidos, él quería que elaborara el arma. Tenía pensado decir algo sarcástico hasta que Gobber menciono que si podía terminar eso podría irse y no lo castigaría en sus siguientes días libres y lo dejaría ir hasta que terminaran. Cuando su abuelita Gothi bajo, le había dicho que tenia 4 días de descanso de sus lecciones, los cuales él los quiere aprovechar para conocer y jugar con Toothless. Y la oferta de Gobber, era muy jugosa en su opinión para poder desaprovecharla. Con la mente fija y una voluntad determinada, se puso a trabajar en el martillo de manera rápida pero eficiente no queriendo cometer un error para atrasarse más de lo debido.

Le prometió a Toothless jugar con él, y no tenía pensado romper su promesa.

Gobber solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, al ver que Hiccup se movía de manera rápida, precisa y con gracia en la elaboración del martillo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tener ese tipo de voluntad y le provocaba orgullo saber que Hiccup, sería un mejor maestro herrero que él.

Algo que nunca le dirá al chico en su cara, no Señor. No quería que su aprendiz se volviera un Snotlout, uno es más que suficiente.

Pasó un tiempo pero Hiccup término el martillo y a la primera oportunidad salió por la puerta, exclamando su recuperada libertad. Al parecer Gobber había dicho algo cuando salió, pero ya no se encontraba cerca de él para oírlo.

El camino hacia la cala, fue algo difícil ya que la primera vez que llego a ella fue por medio de un accidente. Sin embargo fue capaz de encontrarlo al saber donde se encontraba, en el territorio de punta cuervo. Este territorio está muy alejado de la aldea, con razón le costó volver el otro día.

Al llegar, Toothless ya se encontraba esperándolo. Quien cuando lo vio, le saludo alegre y brillante.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero hoy se mostraba algo reservado. Comparado la primera vez.

Al estar frente a él, Toothless le pregunto ¿Por qué cargaba esa cosa de metal?

Queriendo saber a qué se refería, saco su daga del chaleco. Su abuela se la devolvió cuando vino.

Una reacción inesperada salió a su encuentro. Toothless empezó a gruñir de manera feroz.

Esa reacción no le gusto. Por lo que le dijo que ocultaría la daga en otro lugar fuera de su alcance.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta colosal y escondió la daga cerca de unos de los arbustos que estaban ahí.

Una vez que la daga estaba fuera de vista, dejo de realizar su gruñido. Toothless le pregunto ¿Por qué cargaba eso? Le dijo que esa daga era regalo de su padre y que también la portaba como forma de defenderse, pero siendo sincero solamente lo utilizaba como cuchillo de cocina. Toothless no dejaba de mirar entre la puerta colosal y él, pero al parecer entendió el mensaje que él no sabe utilizarla y era bueno siempre tener algo con que defenderse.

La mirada de desconfianza que portaba, no le sentó bien a Hiccup. No queriendo volver desde cero, le dijo que la próxima vez que viniera a verle no la traería de nuevo. Toothless se rehusó a eso, diciendo que él era pequeño y necesitaba un arma o algo ante cualquier cosa que se enfrentara. Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Toothless pareció ocurrirle una idea.

Le dijo que una vez, el papá de Toothless, que si nadaba gran parte del tiempo desarrollaba mucha fuerza. Hiccup le confesó a Toothless que él no sabía nadar. Las siguientes horas se repartieron en clases de natación en el lago de la ensenada, jugar en el agua y tratando de escapar de Toothless que cuando vio que tenía más pecas en su cuerpo, quería volver a probar su teoría.

-"_Toothless es raro pero también se preocupa por mí, a pesar de que no le gustaba verme armado sabía muy bien que necesitaba defenderme. Aunque hablando de rarezas, yo no soy nadie para hablar. Tal vez por esa razón me llevo bien con él." _–Reflexiono Hiccup con una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro, mientras dejaba los trastes sucios en la cocina.

-_"Sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea llevar la daga conmigo, nuestra amistad apenas está empezando y no quiero que se sienta incómodo conmigo. Llevare un arma conmigo en cuanto Toothless y yo tengamos más confianza entre nosotros. Le diré a Toothless mi decisión, la próxima vez que lo vea. A partir de ahora no llevare la daga al bosque." _–Declaro determinadamente, y con una afirmación en la cabeza a sí mismo, Hiccup se asegurara de cumplir su voto.

Hiccup estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando algo en la orilla de su ojo capto su atención. Girando su cabeza, encima de la mesa se encontraban unos papeles. Movido por la curiosidad se dirigió a la mesa y agarro uno de los papeles. Eran papeles respecto a las provisiones e inventario de la tribu, al parecer su padre todavía no había distribuido todo de manera equitativa. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando supo cómo iba a ocupar su tiempo en las próximas horas.

Buscando papel y lápiz, empieza a realizar la distribución adecuada para cada uno de los habitantes. Su padre no lo sabe, pero Hiccup ayuda desde las sombras asegurando que todo esté en su lugar y que nada haga falta. Mientras realizaba su trabajo, Hiccup recuerda con confusión algo que Toothless hizo antes de partir. Después de las lecciones, Toothless al notar el crepúsculo se volvió nervioso y algo temeroso, sus ojos indicaban sus emociones, también sus manos que las abría y cerraba a sus costados. Todavía en calzoncillos, Toothless lo agarro desprevenido cuando empezó a restregarse en él, provocándole cosquillas. Y lo mismo volvió hacer cuando se puso de nuevo su ropa, Toothless se felicitó a sí mismo y tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro.

Parecía que era otra de sus ideas, pero esta vez él no entendía nada de nada.

Recordar eso, le dio la impresión de que Toothless, tal vez estaba imprimiendo su olor en él.

Es algo ilógico si lo piensa, pero es lo más sensato que puede encontrar en su mente.

Claro que cuando le pregunto, solo le dijo que tenía curiosidad si poseía cosquillas en esos lados.

Ideas parecían cruzar en la mente de Toothless, al descubrir ese dato. No muy buenas para él.

Sin querer caer victima de algunas de ellas, se despidió de él y tomo el camino de regreso a Berk.

Oh, al parecer ya le está entrando sueño. Lo bueno es que va por la mitad del arreglo.

Se siente bien ayudar en algo, que sabes eres capaz de hacer. Cosas pequeñas pero importantes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

**Rincon Review: **

**1. IviChi: Gracias por tu apoyo, para que sepas aprobé todas mis materias. Lo cual me quita un peso de encima. Fishlegs tendra su momento, asi como todos los personajes. El amor fraternal es muy tierno ¿verdad?**

**2. Lady Nightmare thmda: Me alegro que te guste mi OC, me parecía necesario para Astrid. Aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.**

**3. TheMysteriousDragonGirl: Sabes yo nunca mencione que Toothless era quien se encontraba en el bosque nwn respecto a la mama de Astrid la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces el genero masculino es el villano o cruel con alguno de los personajes, así que ¿porque mejor no poner una mujer? El sexo femenino también tiene su lado oscuro. Me alegra que te guste Silver. Eso te puedo asegurar, me refiero lo de Hiccup.**

**4. fanatico z: No es ninguna molestia, simplemente es mi curiosidad. Cuando uno tiene que cuidar lo que quiere no puede evitar volverse pro ¿no lo crees? Agradezco que compartas tu opinión respecto al transcurso de la historia, todavía no puedo cerrar el arco.**

**No se preocupen no hay necesidad de llamar a la funeraria! Aprobé todas mis evaluaciones, que buena manera de cerrar el año nwn bueno lo había prometido. Este son los capítulos de la semana!**

* * *

><p>Una vez finalizado su trabajo, se sentía orgulloso de haber podido ayudar. El mirar las hojas y los cálculos que hizo en ellas, le recordó a Hiccup el porqué de su título como Hiccup El inútil. Él no era inútil, eso lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo el reconocimiento que tiene dice lo contrario. Es culpa del hecho que es diferente, que la villa lo considera así. Todos los inventos que él ha construido en el pasado y está seguro que construirá en el futuro, solo tenían las mejores intenciones de ayudar a los demás. Puede ser algo pequeño y por el momento no ser fuerte, pero se esfuerza en compensarlo creando proyectos que puedan facilitar la vida en la aldea.<p>

Sin embargo no puede evitar preguntarse a sí mismo, si todo su esfuerzo es en vano. Sus inventos la mayor parte fracasan o simplemente son ignorados, ya que nadie entiende sus diseños y funciones. Lo único que ha obtenido han sido miradas de fastidios de los habitantes, burlas de sus compañeros, y miradas o reprimendas desaprobatorias de su propio padre. La cantidad se multiplica después de un ataque en la aldea, porque como miembro de la tribu tiene que probar su valor matando un dragón.

En su opinión, se mantendría bien lejos de los dragones. Tal vez en una cueva o bajo tierra. Desde que tiene recuerdo tiene un miedo irracional hacia los dragones y la idea de matar alguno de ellos le produce un gran nudo en el estómago. Nunca le dirá a su padre ni bajo tortura, pero secretamente en su interior aprecia la belleza de los dragones. Desde la forma en que se alzan en vuelo hasta la forma en que el fuego parece bailar alrededor de ellos.

Y quizás, si quitamos el hecho de feroces y brutales, pueda existir otro lado de los dragones…

Concluyendo que el sueño le está haciendo pensar delirios, decide agarrar una hoja para escribir instrucciones precisas de cómo se debe realizar los cálculos y repartición de la aldea. Es mejor tener un plan de reserva siempre, es algo que le enseño Gobber desde el momento que fue depositado a su cuidado.

Dejando los papeles en algún lugar que su padre revisara por seguro, emprendió su camino hacia su alcoba. Subiendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola una vez adentro. Se sentía muy cansado como para cambiarse de ropa, así que simplemente se quitó las botas y se coló en las sabanas de su cama. Para caer en menos de lo que digan Valhala, complementa mente dormido.

3 horas. 3 simples y pinches horas. Fue todo el tiempo que tuvo para poder descansar, antes de ser levantado a la fuerza por el sonido de la corneta. La corneta tiene como propósito anunciar 3 tipos de mensajes, al ser tocada. Si el sonido es solo 3 tronares fuertes y largos significa que nos encontramos en ataque. Al haber 2 tronares de manera seguida, significa que hay barcos dentro de la periferia de las torres vigilantes que se encuentran en la aldea, existiendo la posibilidad de que sean aliados o enemigos quienes se acercan a las costas. Pero el ultimo tronar es algo que nunca se ha hecho pero es importante que todos en la aldea lo sepan, si y solo si ocurriese que hubiera un tronar largo lo suficiente para extenderse hasta por un minuto. Significa totalmente rendición.

Algo que se considera imposible dentro de los vikingos, el simple hecho de pensar en rendirse, si tenemos en cuentas las actitudes de tenacidad. Aunque eso no significa que pueda ocurrir, no hay registros de quien diseño este sistema. Algo muy simple pero eficaz. Pero su trabajo es comprobado por ser capaz de despertar a todos los habitantes, hasta a la persona que tiene el sueño más pesado.

La corneta ha realizado 3 tronares, lo que significa que estamos bajo ataque. Los dragones han venido a desearnos un buen invierno, al parecer. El sonido de armas, rugidos, gritos de guerra y explosiones afuera, fue todo lo que necesito Hiccup para comprobar esta teoría.

Abandonando la comodidad de sus sabanas, se puso sus botas, encaminándose veloz hacia el campo de batalla. Cruzando la puerta principal, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la herrería, lugar que su padre esperaba se oculte y donde Gobber le espera para que le ayude. En su camino hacia la forja, fue capaz de escuchar las exclamaciones de los mayores diciendo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", "Vuelve adentro!", "¿A dónde crees que vas?" o "Quédate dentro de tu casa".

Ignorando todo eso, fue capaz de llegar a la forja. Al parecer llego en buen momento, porque Gobber en cuanto no más lo vio, le tiro el delantal indicando que hay trabajo por hacer. Desechando su chaleco, se colocó el delantal encima.

-Corre Hiccup! Al parecer estas bestias están emocionadas para agarrar nuestras provisiones –Anuncio Gobber alegremente, mientras trabajaba con una prótesis de martillo y reparaba una espada.

-Fuerte y claro, Gobber! –Contesto Hiccup dirigiéndose al mostrador para recibir las armas que fueron depositadas y ubicándolas en la mesa de trabajo.

Gobber observando el cumulo de gente que se encontraba en su ventana, decidió sacar una carreta conteniendo armas de todo tipo fuera de su tienda para que los vikingos adultos pudieran unirse más rápido a la batalla sin poner más prensión de la necesitada en los herreros.

La batalla abría sus cortinas dejando expuesto el escenario de combate. Vikingos con armas y escudos en ambas manos, proclamando gritos de guerra, conquistadores de tierras, la gloria de Valhala a solo a unas puertas de ellos más mayor es el honor de cruzar el campo de guerra y volver con vida, guerreros que viven el orgullo de su especie, siendo frágiles y mortales sin embargo eso no les impide atacar y ser capaces de mostrar valor a enfrentarse al adversario. Dragones descendiendo desde el manto oscuro y estelar que cubre los cielos, sus figuras revelándose ante ellos gracias a los postes de antorchas gigantes que los humanos tienen, garras expandiéndose el deseo de arrebatar y atacar era muy claro, alas revelándose en muestra de poder y superioridad de especie, declarándose reyes de los cielos. El fuego interior que ellos preservan, obstruyen el camino de sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que le infligen daño, sus rugidos furiosos generando miedo en el oponente.

Hiccup solo podía contemplar todo este escenario desde la ventana con el mostrador de la Herrería.

"_Puedo estar completamente loco después de todo… pero puedo decir que ahorita mismo no hay brecha entre ellos y nosotros…"_

-Hiccup! –el grito de Gobber arrastro a la realidad a su aprendiz.

-Hiccup! –La voz de su padre, fue todo lo que necesito Hiccup para saber el porqué de su llamado.

Cruzando las calles de las tribus, repartiendo uno que otro golpe en el camino a los dragones que querían robar los animales y provisiones de comida, se acercaba su padre. El fuego rodeando el camino de piedra y los techos de las casas, y la mirada llena de ferocidad que portaba su progenitor. Producía una imagen surreal, el claro ejemplo del guerrero que nunca se detiene en batalla y se aseguraba de dejar bien en claro su fuerza y poder.

-Gobber! Te necesitamos en la batalla, estas bestias están llevando la ventaja por el momento. ¿Dónde está Hiccup? –Exclamo Stoick, una vez habiendo llegado a la forja.

-Pues aquí se encuentra conmigo, trabajando. Hey creo que ya es hora de que me una a la carnicería. Muy bien Stoick déjame cambiarme de mano y te seguiré. –Gobber exclamo con la sangre vikinga ardiendo en sus venas, produciendo una sonrisa retadora.

-Muy bien. Hiccup quédate aquí y no se te ocurra salir de la herrería ¿me entiendes? –Dijo Stoick, ubicando a su hijo y transmitiendo su mensaje con una mirada severa en sus ojos verde pálidos. El hacha que cargaba en su mano derecha, no quiere decir que reforzaba la firmeza de sus palabras.

Sabiendo los problemas que se puede meter por responder sarcásticamente, simplemente afirma con la cabeza. Stoick satisfecho, por el momento, con la respuesta de Hiccup. Apresura a Gobber para que se una a la batalla, mientras él se adelanta primero.

-Mira Hiccup, sé que no quieres estar aquí y más con los dragones rondando, atacando nuestras casas y robando nuestra comida –Gobber decía mientras se cambiaba su prótesis por un mazo de púas.

-¿En serio? No se Gobber, tal vez debería preguntarles a ellos si pueden irse en paz tranquilamente –Hiccup respondió con el sarcasmo que es bien conocido en él y las manos en la cadera.

-Pero creo que lo mejor es que seria que por una vez hicieras caso. Al menos esta vez, tu padre se preocupa por ti y yo también. Así que quédate quieto, ahí… ah tú me entiendes. –Ignorando su respuesta anterior, Gobber salió al campo, anunciando su grito de guerra y levantando su arma en el aire.

La verdad es que Hiccup deseaba salir, por lo menos ser capaz de ayudar al equipo de apaga incendios que conformaba por sus compañeros de edad, pero las palabras de Gobber le hicieron dudar de su decisión. Puede entender que su mentor se preocupe por él, pero ¿su padre? No está muy seguro de ello. Si tuviera que hacer una comparación entre la relación entre ellos y con él, diría que su maestro supera a su progenitor con niveles alarmantes, en referente a la confianza entre ellos.

A que su padre le diera semejante orden, no era nada nuevo en él. En su opinión, es normal.

Generosidad tuvo su progenitor por lo menos, de dejarlo participar aunque sea en la forja.

Respecto a lo que se refiere a él, su padre cree que solo causara destrucción en la aldea.

Además, él, ¿Cómo va a saber que sus inventos fallaran en el momento decisivo? No lo sabe.

Como quisiera parecerse un poco a su padre, de alguna manera así evitar esa actitud con él.

Incluso su comportamiento, ¿Por qué no puede ver una sonrisa en su rostro? Aunque sea una vez.

A diferencia de Gobber, no sentía problemas para relacionarse, no era un error ser un Hiccup.

De verdad ¿Era difícil tener una relación padre – hijo, con su progenitor? Esperaba que no.

Oh como detestaba los momentos en que, su Padre recorría con la vista a la aldea, con él al lado.

Stoick no lo sabe, pero Hiccup es muy perceptivo. Lo suficiente para saber que es comparado.

Optando por lo menos complacer a su padre, por una vez sin realizar algo que él normalmente no haría, decide quedarse en la forja continuando su trabajo de reparar armas. Desde la ventana con vista al panorama, puede observar a los otros niños cargando cubetas llenas de agua, para apagar el fuego de las casas.

"_Su trabajo es más genial, que el mío…"_

Un sonido fuerte, permite dirigir su atención hacia la puerta que conduce a las escaleras y la puerta trasera de la Herrería. Al parecer Phil, la oveja de Gobber, quería entrar a la forja. Sin duda seguro sintiendo miedo, de todos los sonidos que se escuchan afuera. Poniendo en pausa su trabajo, se encamina a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a la oveja. Cuando estaba a solo de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de manera estruendosa, provocando que retrocediera varios pasos sin caerse.

"_Eso es un logro"_

Más no pudo celebrar su pequeño éxito, cuando lo que vio que provoco el estruendo con la puerta no era Phil. Era un Terrible Terror es uno de los dragones más pequeños que hay. Posee un cuerpo algo gordo, una cola fina terminada en una flecha y una cabeza pequeña y redondeada. Posee un cuerno en la nariz parecido a una espina, un par de grandes ojos amarillos, un par de cuernos cortos y curvos, y unas espinas que le recorren desde el cuello hasta la cola. Son parecido a un Monstrous Nightmare, sólo que mucho más pequeños y de apariencia menos amenazante. Este era de color verde y rojo.

El pequeño dragón se había recuperado de la fuerza que tuvo que usar para abrir la puerta y recorría con su mirada toda la forja, hasta que termino en Hiccup. Hiccup no sabía qué hacer, pequeño o no, este dragón no era algo que se debía subestimar. Eran conocidos por poder escabullirse en las casas, cobertizos y chozas de los Vikingos, atacando a sus presas cuando menos se lo esperen. La única advertencia que dan sobre su ataque es el sonido que hacen antes de escupir fuego.

El Terrible Terror solo lo quedo viendo, después adopto una posición ofensiva mientras preparaba el fuego que iba a escupir. Hiccup sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, queriendo escapar de ellos, aunque la forja estuviera llenas de armas, él no tenía ningún dominio en ellas y su daga estaba fuera de cuestión. Su chaleco se encuentra en la pared en donde está la puerta de su estudio y el dragón bloqueaba su camino. Cerró los ojos no sabiendo que esperar pero comenzando a rezar con sus manos juntas, en su interior, por algún tipo de milagro o intervención divina.

Estuvo por unos breves minutos en ese silencio perturbador y agonizante. Escucho un chillido como de sorpresa, lo siguiente que sintió era como si algo se enrollara y era jalado hacia algún lado. Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar expandirlos también teniendo la boca abierta, reflejando claramente su sorpresa. El Terrible Terror lo estaba arrastrando, con ayuda de su cola enrollada en su mano derecha, hacia afuera cruzando la puerta que abrió hasta la puerta trasera, sacándolo fuera de la comodidad de la forja y exponiéndolo al panorama. Dirigió su vista al cielo, y si creía que no podía estar más sorprendido pues bien equivocado estaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

* * *

><p>La batalla continuaba en su cacofonía, no había claras señales de cual bando tenía la ventaja o lograba hacer retroceder al enemigo. Los habitantes cantaban gritos de guerra y victoria, sus antorchas eran las brújulas en el campo junto con el manto estelar extendiéndose en sus cabezas, sus armas se posa en la cabeza de sus enemigos acabando con la vida de ellos. Aquellos que no eran capaz de acabar un dragón por sí solo, reunía la ayuda de sus hermanos y hermanas, cortando las alas y las colas para evitar su escapada.<p>

"_Un dragón que no puede volar, es un dragón muerto" _

Los reyes del cielo no se quedaban atrás. Con sus grandes extremidades despejaban sus caminos dispuestos a cumplir su misión de saquear la aldea de los humanos, sus garras se apoderaban de su objetivo, los rugidos anunciaban su furia y las consecuencias de ellas, miradas que comunicaban el odio hacia la especie contraria, fuego el servidor más fiel de estas creaturas proveían su fuerza a sus maestros y sus alas extendiéndose hasta su límite para crear olas de viento, propagando su destrucción.

"_Destruir aquello que se nos interponga, que no quede cenizas de ello"_

Usurpando el refugio de las ovejas, se encontraban dragones conocidos como Deadly Nadder. Uno de los dragones más comunes, además de los Gronckles y los Terrible Terror. Son bien conocidos por sus espinas venenosas y dolorosas, y el fuego de magnesio extremadamente caliente puede fundir el metal o piedra fácilmente. Es como un ave, se para en sus patas traseras y sus alas están en sus brazos. Tiene ojos pequeños pero una aguda vista de halcón, una de las herramientas que usa para acechar a sus presas. En frente de sus ojos, sobre su nariz tiene un cuerno curvo y sobre su cabeza una "corona" de cuernos rectos. Cubriendo su cola tiene espinas cargadas con veneno que puede lanzar a su objetivo.

Los Gronckles reunían comida desde los puestos donde el pescado es ubicado para secarlo y garantizar su preservación. El dragón más rudo y holgazán de todos. Son gordos, holgazanes, lentos y pueden llegar a dormirse en pleno vuelo debido a su gran peso. A pesar de que sus alas son pequeñas, son capaces de volar debido a que su aleteo es rápido y constante, similar al de los colibríes, las libélulas o las abejas. Poseen un pequeño y redondeado cuerno nasal y garras sin filo, su única posibilidad de ataque (aparte de su fuego) es su cola en forma de mazo.

Era un milagro que la aldea no quedara en ruina después de cada ataque de dragones, las catástrofes que ocurrían en ellas. Era clara muestra que los dioses como Odín, Padre Todopoderoso y Tyr, aunque siendo Dios del cielo también su territorio se aclama en la guerra y en la justicia terrenal. Tenían gran favoritismo por sus guerreros mortales, no permitiendo que sus tierras se secaran y la batalla continuara.

Explosiones ocurrían de un momento a otro, producto del Hideous Zippleback. Un dragón conocido por ser tramposo. Es escurridizo como una serpiente, algunos son de color verde con la panza amarilla y manchas rojas en el resto del cuerpo. Posee dos colas y dos cabezas, una exhala gas y la otra lo enciende con chispas. En cada una de ellas hay un cuerno nasal curvo como el del Nadder, pero más delgado que el de este, y un par de cuernos rectos en la parte posterior.

Las catapultas que se alzan desde las orillas de la aldea y su altura llegaba más allá de los chozas de la tribu, proporcionaban un ángulo perfecto para lanzar la artillería pesada asegurando repeler a sus oponentes. Los vikingos más fuertes se reunían en estos puntos, entre 3 de ellos corregían la posición del arma, un sistema rotatorio con la forma de una rueda que podía cambiar su posición con puntas de madera sobresaliendo del círculo, y el 4 de ellos soltaba la cuerda al momento de la señal. La estructura de dos troncos alzándose en forma de triángulo desde el interior de la rueda, el punto de unión estaba reforzado por un tronco de forma horizontal y un tronco ubicado en el medio, una de las puntas actuando como pala para contener el arma, inclinando el tronco del centro hacia abajo realizando presión con las cuerdas, el sonido del filo de una espada cortando la fibra de cuerda.

Los Monstruos Nightmare se encargaban de los vikingos que estaban en las armas mencionadas. Son de los dragones más irritables, agresivos y poderosos. Los Monstruos Nightmare suelen variar su color de púrpura a rojo escarlata y tienen un cuello y cola finos como las serpientes, camina en cuatro patas apoyados sobre sus patas traseras y las garras en sus alas como patas delanteras.

El escenario frente sus ojos, es lo que siempre soñó. Cada día rezaba con fervor para poder crecer y ser capaz de unirse a la batalla. Fama, gloria y honor era posible conseguir en su aldea con solo tener la cabeza de un dragón en sus manos.

-Snotlout! Muévete! No tenemos tiempo que perder! –Astrid, con su tono de voz autoritaria, se acercaba con prisa hacia el barril que contenía agua para llenar su cubeta.

-Ya voy nena! Snotlout resolverá todos tus problemas! –Snotlout detuvo su contemplación para alardear de su masa muscular a Astrid mientras se acercaba al barril con su cubeta. La sonrisa arrogante en su rostro muestra clara de su personalidad.

Astrid no hizo nada más que rodar sus ojos en exasperación y apresurarse a llenar la cubeta para irse de ahí. Los gemelos se acercaban por el sur mientras que Fishlegs aparecía por el este. Se encontraban en la plaza central del pueblo en dirección hacia la forja que estaba algunos cuantos metros de ellos, donde tenían estacionado su servicio como apaga incendios. Un gran barril de madera llena de agua montando en una carreta para garantizar su movilidad y unas 5 cubetas para cada uno de los integrantes. Aunque en verdad deberían ser 6 cubetas, Snotlout daba gracias que su Tío Stoick haya obligado a su primo a trabajar para Gobber. No quería que su primo creara algún desastre que pudiera ponerlo en vergüenza en frente de Astrid.

Snotlout siente vergüenza de él. Como hijos de sus padres, se esperaría que se parecieran a ellos y cumplieran sus expectativas ¿no? Su padre dice que debería odiar a Hiccup, porque es culpa que él no sea capaz de convertirse en el próximo líder de la aldea. ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien si sabes que es algo que no se puede evitar? Era muy claro desde el principio que cualquier vástago que Stoick tuviera se convertiría en el candidato a ser heredero al trono.

La verdad no se decía heredero oficialmente hasta los 10 años, y apenas ellos tienen 7. Debido a que como vikingos están demasiados expuestos a peleas y la posibilidad de morir.

"_Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio"_

¿De verdad odia a Hiccup?

-Hey Snotlout. Snotlout a Midgard. ¿Te encuentras en casa? –El movimiento de mano y el tono de voz de Tuffnut le permitió darse cuenta que otra vez se había ido.

-Tranquilo Tuff, simplemente estaba pensando –Respondió Snotlout con los brazos cruzados y en unas de sus manos, la cubeta vacía que se supone que tenía que llenar, vista en la batalla.

-Uuuyyyy… Snotlout… pensando… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –Ruffnut, que nunca se separa de su gemelo, reflejaba una cara de asco y simulaba tener arcadas.

-¿Estás pensando? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… Snotlout… todo el mundo sabe que los dioses no te aportaron mucho de lo que llamamos inteligencia –Fue el comentario de Tuffnut de manera intrigada, con una ceja alzada y el dedo índice izquierdo señalándolo.

-Si hablamos de inteligencia, es correcto decir que nosotros tenemos más que tu –Ruffnut volvió a ver a su hermano, quien le regreso el gesto, para compartir una mirada de cómplice y después echarse a reír.

-Uno de mis puños, les enseñara cuanta inteligencia tengo –Puño alzado y la cara en un ceño y labios fruncidos, la molestia de Snotlout era bien clara.

-OOohhh cuidado amigo, no queremos que pierdas esa "inteligencia" tuya –Aunque tiene las manos en signo de rendición, la risa maliciosa que comparte con su hermana declara que no lo toma muy en serio.

-¿En serio? Creo que no me importaría perder un poco, como dices. Si es para darte una lección. –El brazo alzado hasta el codo y el puño en mano, la profundidad de su ceño indicaba que su amenaza iba en serio.

Al momento de lanzar del golpe, Tuffnut lo pudo esquivar con ayuda de su gemela que lo arrastro hasta la siguiente casa que estaba en fuego. Snotlout solo podía quedarse fulminando con la mirada a los gemelos que se reían a carcajadas mientras continuaban apagando incendios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon, tanto libros, películas y serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias: Shift!Dragons. Presencia de OC. También OOC en los personajes. (Igual pongo las advertencias por qué no sé cuánto) Toothless y Hiccup no perderán sus extremidades en esta historia.**

**Parejas: Toothless x Hiccup.**

**Rincon Review:**

**1. TheMysteriousDragonGirl: Gracias por seguir esta historia, respecto a quien puede ser eso lo dejaremos para mas adelante, no es necesario saber todavia... Aqui tienes la siguiente parte espero que te guste!**

**2. Kisaki Yazmin Motou: Me alegro que te guste esta pareja, la verdad prefiero una relación Hiccup x Toothless que un Hiccup x Astrid, no odio Astrid conste simplemente como relación romántica no me es posible visualizarla. **

**3. Lady Nightmare thmda: Aquí tienes tu continuación. Espero que la espera sea lo suficiente.**

**4. LightInfinite18: Me alegra que mis capítulos te agraden, por cierto me agrada tu imagen de Hiro Hamada de Grandes Héroes. Todavía no eh visto la película pero pienso hacerlo.**

**5. fanatico z: La espera se ha acabado y es hora de saber la continuación, estos capítulos espero que te ayuden.**

**Aahh... Dios mio... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique, bueno lo mejor, es que estoy devuelta en el camino.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Un poco tarde, pero mejor que nunca)**

**Estos son los capítulos!**

* * *

><p>Astrid y Fishlegs no estaban a la vista. Solo su persona quedaba cerca del barril. Fastidiado con la conversación que tuvo con los gemelos, decidió resumir su labor. Queriendo impresionar a Astrid con sus habilidades. No, no era porque si no trabajaba la chica le iba a dar una paliza y tampoco era porque tenía miedo de la furia de Astrid.<p>

"_Nunca hagas enojar o te ganes el rencor de una mujer, sobre todo si es una vikinga"_

Palabras sabias de su padre y de todos los hombres de la villa. Ya se ha podido comprobar cuan cierta son sus palabras, al momento que se encontraba tratando de conquistarla. En opinión de Snotlout, consideraba a Astrid la única chica digna de sus conquistas. Ella es una fiera tanto en personalidad como en fuerza y no tiene duda en ninguna de sus decisiones. Su belleza es deslumbrante y letal. Incluso ella lo supera en combate y en el entrenamiento que a veces tienen en grupo. Alguien como ella, es una chica digna de estar al lado suyo.

Todavía recuerda su hacha de doble filo en su cuello, un movimiento en falso y hubiera sido su final. Tenía en claro que Astrid lo consideraba una molestia, pero no quería llegar a saber qué es lo que haría si considerara a alguien escoria o parasito.

En lo que empezaba a llenar su cubeta de agua, algo brillante llamo su atención por la orilla de su ojo. Dirigiendo su cabeza en la dirección que despertó su interés se encontró con la carreta llena de armas de Gobber, una que siempre deja afuera en los ataques para que un vikingo solo se acerque a ella, tome un arma y vuelva a la batalla. Revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca, abandona la cubeta a medio llenar y se dirige a la carreta. Un gran ruido proveniente de la forja lo sorprende y lo obliga a ocultarse a un costado, creyendo que es el herrero saliendo de su tienda pero cuando se fija por un hueco entre el mango y fijo de un hacha, observa que no hay nada.

Sin darle más importancia, porque hay cosas más importantes que un ruido extraño en medio de un ataque de dragones, registra la carreta llena de armas buscando la más oportuna que puede robarse y aventurarse con ella hacia algún dragón. Todas las armas que encuentra, son muy grandes o son muy pesadas para que él pueda levantarlas. Al fin lo único que consiguió fue encontrar un mazo, pero era perfecto para su persona, está acostumbrado a más a este tipo de arma aunque de preferencia uno con púas letales.

Con el arma en sus manos no puede evitar deleitarse la idea de acabar con un dragon, sin embargo un ruido mas fuerte dentro de la forja lo saca de su ensoñación y decide a descubrir la causa de ello. Deseando no encontrarse con Gobber y que reparta una reprimenda diciendo que no puede tomar armas de la carreta y que debería estar apagando los incendios, se escabulle lo más silencioso que puede hacia la puerta trasera de la tienda. Por supuesto qué sentido tiene ser silencioso si por cada paso que das provocas más ruido del que pretendes.

Decide esconderse detrás de unas tablas de madera que se encuentra en una de las paredes antes de revisar los alrededores para ver que nadie lo está observando, hecha una miradita de reojo por sobre las tablas y lo que ve lo deja pasmado e irritado. En la parte trasera de la herrería se encontraba su primo Hiccup, pero él no se encontraba solo, en su brazo derecho tenia la cola de un terrible terror ¡y él no hacía nada para quitárselo! O siquiera tratar de matarlo. Más bien se quedaba absorto mirando el cielo. Decidió darle una lección al dragón que tenia enrollado el brazo de Hiccup y mostrarle como un verdadero vikingo es frente un enemigo.

_-wwwwwwhhhhooooosssssspppppp-_

Antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante el sonido, era uno que nunca había escuchado en su vida y al parecer no era el único porque por un momento fue capaz de escuchar como la batalla se detenía de repente.

_-KKAABBBOOOMMM!-_

Desde su posición podía observar como unas de las catapultas era destruida de un solo golpe por fuego, la torre derrumbándose y los vikingos saltando y buscando seguridad ante aquello que los ha derribado, pero lo que más lo perturbaba era que basto solo un golpe para destruir el arma.

_-wwwwwwhhhhooooosssssspppppp-_

De nuevo ese sonido, los vientos aullaban, la tierra temblaba y el pánico se sembraba en el corazón de Snotlout. Él no podía ver su enemigo, la noche era muy oscura cuando surgían los ataques por eso se levantaban las antorchas, pero se supone que aunque no sea capaz de verlo gracias a la ayuda de los faroles debería ser capaz de definir su silueta. Nada, nada de nada. No era capaz de delinear ninguna silueta, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que era un dragón pero el sonido que realizaba solo servía para sembrar terror en su cuerpo y mente. El agarre en su arma se volvía demasiado tenso, al punto de que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

_-KKAABBBOOOMMM!-_

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, era claro que este dragón era más fuerte que los demás que haya conocido y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía ver. Decidió dejar a su suerte a primo, ya después vería como hablar con él respecto a cómo manejar los dragones cuando tienes uno enfrente tuyo, cuando sintió la tierra temblar debajo de sus pies y un fuerte ruido a su espalda. Estaba por voltear su cabeza para saber qué era lo que había aterrizado cuando una cubeta viajaba hacia él, golpeándolo en la cara y dejándolo inconsciente en el momento.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la consciente, era su primo, el terrible terror y una figura oscura enorme.

Varias horas después Snotlout despertó en su cama y con el ataque de dragones, acabado hace tiempo, sentía que le dolía la cara y lo primero que encontró fue la cara enojada de su padre y la preocupación de su madre. Su madre era una de las curanderas, así que si se sentía mal recurría a ella. Su padre, una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, le dijo que fue encontrado dentro de la forja junto con Hiccup cuidándolo y que también lo encontraron con una de las armas de Gobber en sus manos, arma que se supone que él no debería de tener, también que se hace una idea de que es lo planeaba hacer con ella. Como actitud incorrecta por dedicarse a la que le correspondía, recibiría un castigo más fuerte, si antes se encontraba castigado por lo de la bomba apestosa como lo llamaba Ruffnut, ahora era seguro que le costaría salir de esta. Su madre se aseguro que sus heridas no fueran serias y que descansara por el momento. En la soledad de su habitación Snotlout no podía evitar cuestionarse si la escena que vio de su primo fue real, porque según las exclamaciones de su padre, el fue encontrado junto con Hiccup dentro de la forja y que se había golpeado la cara con la puerta de la tienda en el momento que Hiccup la abría. Decide dejar las cosas ahí y pensar que todo fue una ilusión.


End file.
